Before its too Late
by Bluetemptation
Summary: The war is over. Madara is defeat and Sasuke is Now hokage due to Naruto urging him to have it along with the 1st. Now Everyone has kids except Naruto, sakura, Hinata, Ino, and shino. Naruto refuses Anbu captain and refuses sage. He lost his drive and is now lost. Will Naruto find what he needs before its too late? or will he be lost in life stuck in between people's happiness?
1. What Now?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: This was the story I was talking about earlier. This is a Romance story with Naruto and Hinata. Hopefully you like it. This story will be at least 10 chapters long. I wont update regularly but I will try to. One thing I can tell you though is that everytime I update there will be 2 chapters. So you will never see an odd number of chapters. Thats for sure. So it will most likely g 10 and maybe 12. The chapter length will be prob 4 to 5 pages long on a word document. If you want longer chapters let me know. Im working with this length for now though. Now without further ado I present to you... Before its too Late.**

Chapter 1 What now?

The war was over. Madara was defeated by Naruto, Sasuke, and the Kages. Sasuke is now the Hokage of the new Leaf Village. Naruto wanted Sasuke to be the new Hokage while Sasuke tried to decline the offer. The 1st urged Sasuke to pursue it. He eventually decided to become the 6th Hokage. Everyone was thrilled to have him as the new hokage. Naruto enjoyed life as a regular ninja. He was considered the sage of the village although his official rank was Jounin. He didn't want to be in Anbu just yet, he felt as if he had to do more things with his life.

Life in the leaf village was simple but, today was a sunny bright day. Naruto was in his apartment getting ready to head out. He was going to the training grounds to meet up with a certain pink haired girl. He left his house and made his way to the grounds when he all of a sudden bumped into Hinata.

"Sorry Hinata..." Naruto mumbled. Hinata brushed herself off as she picked herself off the ground.

"It was completely my fault... I should look where im going" Hinata smiled lightly. Naruto took an interest into where she was headed. He had a habit of taking his time with life now that everything was done and said.

"oh... where ya headed?" He tilted his head slightly. Hinata shook her head thinking to herself.  
'he doesnt need to know where im going... oh Naruto-kun how I wish you would at least consider my feelings' Hinata continue to think. A frown had form on her face. She didn't say anything to the man.

"oh erm... none of my business? hehe... im sorry then Hinata" He replied after awhile. Hinata then smiled again.

"Ill tell you some other time. I must go..." She finally responded pushing passed him with ease.

Naruto didn't like her attitude about the way she went about avoiding his question but, he shrugged it off. He finally made it to the field where he saw Sakura training her newly formed team 5. It consisted of an Uchiha breed with an Uzumaki, Hyuuga prodigy, and Some Nara kid. The Uchiha girl was the daughter of Sasuke and Karin. She had a lot of chakra reserves and also had the eyes of the sharigan. The hyuuga prodigy was a boy who often tried to use ninja tools to pin point his target with the ability to use the byakugan to land hits with ease. He was the son of Tenten and Neji. The Nara girl was a special case. Mainly because she is technically a sand ninja and a Leaf ninja. This lead her to be the bridge to the alliance of the sand village and leaf village. Using a giant metal fan mainly as a seat or to aid her in her sloppy combat and weird tactics. She was no doubt the daughter of Temari and Shikamaru.

Sakura was having a hard time fighting all three of them with each kid keeping her on her toes. Naruto chuckled as he watched her struggle with them. He didn't want to interrupt them. Eventually the kids pinned her to the tree using the giant fan and weapons.

"Come on Sensei!... surely you can do better than that..."The hyuuga boy spat. Sakura smirked, pleased with their teamwork but, she wouldn't let them have their way. A log was then in her placed as the hyuuga boy quickly tried to make contact of where she was. The Uchiha boy shook his head.

"You're going to get caught..." The uchiha girl said as she jumped into the air. The Nara took her fan and slammed it vertically into the ground and stood on it quickly just as sakura came crashing out of the sky destroying the training field ground with one punch.

"C-crap!" was the last thing the hyuuga boy muttered before he was lost within the cataclysm. The uchiha girl knew she was next and quickly used her sharigan to see her next attack and counter. What came next was a surprise. The Nara girl was kicked into the tree fast. Sakura had used a clone to get to both of them at the same time but, the uchiha girl was too focus on the nara girl and shocked at her reasoning that she let her guard down and also got slammed.

"Well well well... you passed... but since you kind of pissed me off i thought you guys might like a taste of fast paced combat... anyways you're dismissed." She smiled as Naruto sweat-dropped. The 3 kids left after pulling themselves together. Sakura walked over to Naruto with a strained faced. Naruto noted that she looked a bit exhausted.

"Damn kids... hey Naruto. Look I don't think ill be able to train with you today-" But Naruto interjected.

"Oh no problem sakura-chan. I think I changed my mind after I saw that performance." He chuckled light heartedly. Sakura smiled sweetly. She knew he wanted to at least talk about something.

"So Naruto, Whats up?" She asked sitting at the base of the tree. Naruto joined her getting a bit more serious now.

"I dont know... I just feel left out you know? I wanted a kid to join in with this generation. I want to be able to talk to Sasuke about our kids being able to rival each other like how he and I faced off..." he trailed off. Sakura already knew where this was headed. Naruto has been trying to go out with her for years now. They were both 28 years old. Sakura never got around to dating anyone. Naruto didn't really try dating around either. He knew everyone just liked him because he was famous. So it all just ended up being a one sided or completely Unsatisfying relationship, either way Naruto knew who he wanted. He wanted Sakura.

"Naruto..." Sakura looked down at her hands in her lap. She was busy thinking about what she wanted. She personally wanted Sasuke but, she knew she couldn't have him because of karin. Karin was the only girl who manage to appeal to Sasuke. Sakura didn't know what she wanted. She enjoyed being chased after Naruto secretly, almost in a way that would keep her young. She told herself that this wasn't because she liked the attention but it just reminded her of old times.

"Meh I understand. Just know that you're the only girl who likes me for me... Im in lost times right now. I mean Im the strongest Ninja who refuses anbu captain and hokage... Im looking for something else... and I want you around when I finally find it! But..." Naruto stopped as a smiled faded off his face. Sakura spoke up at this time.

"Naruto you're right about everyone only liking you for fame but, I have needs too... do you honestly think that by me going out with you that I would be happy? Are you that selfish?" She turned towards the blue eyed boy. Naruto felt hurt by her words as his eyes just blanked out.

"I could make you happy! Sakura you know how nice I am towards you... but for you to say that" Naruto stopped and looked down. Then he finally stood up finishing his thoughts. "forget it" he mumbled and walked off. Sakura didn't bother saying anything else. She just sat there with her eyes shifting towards the sunset. She listen, as he walked off until she heard no more footsteps. Then she too got up and walked in a different direction.

Naruto was finally done with Sakura in his head. He told himself that he just needed to find that special something by himself. Maybe then will he fill that hole that Sakura had refuse to fill in.

"Thats alright... I think ill take on my role as finalizing to becoming a sage. Ill travel like old pervy sage did!" he told himself as he ran towards the Hokage office. Sasuke was in for a mouth full.

Meanwhile Hinata was talking to Sasuke at the office. She was almost done with the meeting that Sasuke had ask her to attend. Hinata wasn't exactly through with Naruto in her mind. She just simply decided to focus on her career as a ninja. She refused to be behind Naruto and wanted to stand by his side on equal terms. She was already popular among men and the village. The Kuniochi who stood side by side the grand Sage of the village, Naruto. She was the one who raised morals and even tricked Madara once on a whim. That aside today she was looking forward to continuing her glory. To prove to the clan that she is worthy and to prove to herself that she is more willing to help the village than anyone. while everyone else her age had gotten kids, she was fighting on for the village. Save for Shino, Naruto, Sakura, and Ino. They all decided to continue their careers. Sasuke doing both was pleased with Hinata's work.

"Hn... Then you would like to serve as the Anbu Captain?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow with both his hands covering his mouth as his elbows rested on the desk. He was pleased with his work un liked Tsunade.

"Yes please..." She responded respectfully. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, pausing to think as he glanced at the paper work on the desk.

"Well my initial plan was to make you be apart of Anbu to uphold the group until I found an Anbu Captain... Naruto had declined." Sasuke spoke carefully placing Naruto's name in that sentence, caring for Hinata's emotions. He didn't want to upset the woman, nor did he want to bring up anything uncalled for. Hinata gaze never changed as she glanced at the paperwork as well but, quickly shifted her eyes back to his. He smirked at her reaction and continued "You're the perfect person for the job... I just wanted that idiot to do something but, ill find something else for him to do. You will start next week but, before that happens you need to take care of 2 S-rank mission for me to ensure you can handle the job." Sasuke moved his hands to find the files on his desk about the mission and read over the requirements and information. Thats when Naruto came running running through the door.

"Fine Sasuke ill become the sage! I need to- huh?" Naruto stopped as he saw Hinata in the office. Sasuke looked over the paperwork in his hands and glanced at the man in the doorway. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Hinata formed a frown on her face but, she held her tongue. Naruto scratch the back of his head and smiled sweetly and finished his thought. "oh im sorry... I got carried away erm... should I come back another time?" Naruto asked as he began to walk backwards. Sasuke shook his head.

"No you already came in rushing into an Anbu Missing briefing so, now you have to help her with the mission... *sigh* dumbass..." Sasuke spoke clear. Naruto walked back in and closed the door behind him. He had a smile on his face.

"Im sorry about that... hehehe." He chuckled a bit. Hinata huffed and turned her gaze back towards Sasuke. Sasuke didn't miss that but, couldnt help but grin widely. 'Naruto... you have no idea how much this woman detest you. Nevertheless its not too late.' Sasuke thought while leaning back in the chair looking at the ceiling.

"Alright here is the mission... all you need to do is spy on a girl in the hidden rock village. Supposedly this woman is trying to bring up another Akatsuki organization. This info is from the hidden cloud. Darui being the 5th raikage likes to take things slow. He didn't want to put the world into chaos by telling the rock village who will willingly put this world in another state of war. He asked us because apparently we have the best spy organization out of all the villages. we can get the info and let her take in another member. After that I will send our strongest to squash it at its base. This is consider a S-rank mission due to it involving several villages and being a threat towards the ninja world." Sasuke explained to them. Naruto then got curious again. His new habit coming to surface.

"But me and Hinata aren't Anbu... wait... Hinata you're in Anbu now?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded and was about to speak when Sasuke beat her to it.

"Yes, Shes about to be Anbu Captain... Under her request. I aproved." Sasuke responded. Naruto Frowned.

"Oh I thought that offer was up for me..." Naruto said quietly. Sasuke raised his tone a little higher.

"Look Naruto... you denied the offer. I tried to get you to do that job or become sage but you refuse. This isn't something thats only meant for you. You can't just decide when you want to do it. The village is in dire need. She wants to fill in that role! I gave it to her! End of discussion!" Sasuke said firmly a bit irritated about Naruto resolved recently towards life. Naruto got a little upset but, didn't reply in anger but, in understanding.

"Okay I get that... I know im not the only one strong here and Hinata is pretty strong but why her of all people? Shes a bit frail..." Hinata winced at his word choice but, Naruto continued. " And thats why I came here... to be the Sage for the village. Im sorry I've took my time with these decisions its just something in my life isn't right. I don't have any kids and I wanted something else... I don't know what it is but, I think I can find it out there. Ill be your spy and bring back information for you. Also want to go around teaching people things... I dont know but, I have to find a new drive." Naruto stopped his whole explanation. Hinata had a sad look on her face. 'Naruto... im sorry... I wish I could help you but, ... I hope you find what you're looking for.' She thought to herself having pity on the man. Sasuke sighed as he looked back at the paper work on the desk.

"Alright I understand... You will be the sage but, first take care of this mission for me. I want a full report on my desk next week. That will be all, you're dismiss." he said closing his eyes as he stood up and walked towards the door. He stopped as he held his hokage hat in his hand. He put it on and mumbled "If only you had took this role... you wouldn't be like this... I hope you find what you are looking for. You're my best friend... Don't change and linger on regret. I must attend another meeting." He spoke then walked towards the elder room. Naruto and Hinata stood there for a minute. Hinata walked passed Naruto then looked over her shoulder.

"Let's go Naruto" She smiled. Naruto's frown slowly turned to a sad smile.

"Alright." He responded walking with her as they went to prepare for the week long mission. Naruto had to ask her a few things. Things just weren't working for the young Sage.

**So what do you think? you will learn more about the little uchiha girl next chapter but, over all i think its a decent start. tell me what you think! REVIEW!**


	2. Family And Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**A/N: Here is chapter 2. Its a bit short but I hope you like it. Yes Hinata's a bit cold but you will understand. as the story continue she will return back to the Loving Hinata that you all know so well. Im not going to drop her strong resolve though. She remain strong and independent at heart but ... well you will see. Chapter 2 everyone!**

Chapter 2 Family and Life

The day was coming to an end as night started to settle over the village. Families roamed the streets, running their last errands before returning to the house. Naruto looked over the village from the pole he stood upon his first return to the village. He had a smile on his face. Thinking about all his old times in the village made him nostalgic. Hinata appeared on a roof top next to the young sage. She had on her Anbu outfit and Naruto had on his sage mode cloak. She studied him wondering what he was thinking about. Naruto then spoke to her without looking towards her.

"I miss the times where I had a dream and a drive." Naruto Mumbled as he looked at the village which had bright lights littered across the town. Hinata looked away from him.

"Um... are you ready to go?" Hinata almost sounded cold. She didn't like the way it came out but, she wasn't going to try and fix it. She frowned again as she looked towards the gate of the village. Naruto didn't flinch but felt like his comment was shrugged off. His hair shadow his eyes as he stood up.

"hai" Naruto muttered. Hinata winced and jumped towards the gate. In mid flight towards the ground at the gate, she thought to herself. 'Naruto needs to find himself again. I hope this mission will help.' She thought as she landed. She looked up and saw that Naruto had beat her to the gate. She saw his smile and blushed lightly. He had a stupid grin on his face like the old times.

"Let's go Hinata." He took off from the gate. Hinata shook her head and caught up to him quickly.

They traveled for hours not speaking. Both of them had a lot on their mind. Naruto got frustrated with this silence as he tried to start up a few conversations just for Hinata to ignore him. Hinata didn't want to talk but, stay focus. She didn't have time for reverting back to her old shy self. Dawn had approached finally and Naruto had enough.

"okay im done with this!" he stopped and Hinata stopped and looked at him suspiciously. Her eyes looked ahead at the trail when Naruto continued to talk. "Why aren't you talking to me? What did I ever do to you? I just find it annoying to believe that no one in the village has enough time to talk to me or even do anything! It's fucking annoying." Naruto yelled a bit starring at the woman. She on the other hand turned her head sharply back to Naruto. Her eyes widen.

"I... I don't-" she was cut off by his voice again.

"Bull fucking shit Hinata! Like eariler today when you wouldn't tell me you were going to become Anbu Captain. Everyone just thinks their too good for me or have better things to do-" Before Naruto could finish his sentence Hinata snapped. She had to tell him what was on her mind.

"I don't know what the others do to you but, I can tell you one thing! Naruto, you just stopped doing a lot of things after we defeated madara! Its like you forgot how to live. You belittle me time and time again neglecting the fact that just because you stopped getting better doesn't mean I did. Everyone else either gained a family or continued their ninja career. You did nothing! And i didn't tell you anything because i knew how you would react towards it. Don't call me frail when at least im trying to do something for the village!" She huffed and turned away from him. Naruto was shocked but quickly tried to catch himself.

"I didn't mean frail like that Hinata... It's just-" She cut him off once again.

"It's just what? Its funny Naruto-kun...You complain how you feel like no one has time for you but, you did that exact thing to me. You think im too weak to protect myself after everything you and I have been through for the village. Neji didn't want me nor you to die, even when I Tried to protect you. Did you forget about how I fought strong by your side? What must I do to show you that we're equal?" Hinata frowned getting sad by the moment. Naruto looked down ashamed of himself for a moment.

"Hinata... I don't want you to die... I know you're strong but, you should be protected. ugh... I don't even know how to put it anymore." Naruto shook his head trying to recollect his thoughts. Hinata's Heart began to pound. Was he finally going to respond to her after so many years?

"I... Its not that you're a sister to me but, I consider you like Sasuke sort of... ugh no, thats not what I mean. Um what I mean is.." Naruto stopped and thought to himself. 'Damn it! I don't like Hinata like that though. I love Sakura! But, their is no mistaking it. ever since she told me she loved me I just feel this deep bond with her. But its not like I Like her. She's just the first person to tell me that she loves me.' He frowned. Where did Hinata stand was a big problem for him. He couldnt quite put his hand on it.

"Naruto..." Hinata frowned slightly. She wanted him to say it so bad. Those three words that never got to reach her ears. She yearned for it but, she wasn't going to stop growing even if he didn't acknowledge her. Even if he wouldn't admit that he too, could love her back. That it wasn't one sided But, Hinata wasn't going to chase after Naruto like Naruto had chased after Sakura. If she forced him to love him then it wasn't love. Sadly Naruto thought he had to beat it into Sakura's head in order to obtain love but, Hinata knew better than anyone what love is. She had to wait til he said it. That was the only way.

" I... I don't know. I just consider you-" and at that point shuriken came flying toward Naruto as Hinata intercepted them with her short blade on her back. She quickly activated her byakugan. Naruto was stunned but quickly went into sage mode dispelling his clone that he prepared.

"How the hell did you know we were here?" Said one of the rogue ninjas that came into view behind a tree. He had a smirk on his face. Hinata got into stance but she sensed 5 rogues around her using her byakugan.

" I was keeping track of you 2 hours ago. You guys are a bit sloppy." Naruto smirked. HInata smiled a bit. The rogue ninja didn't say shit as he ran towards the group. The fight didn't take longer than 10 seconds as Naruto took out 2 of them and Hinata used a new jutsu that was similar to his Rasen Shuriken technique. She used an Air Palm with chakra control in order to invent the new Jutsu. It took out the other 4 with ease.

"8 Trigram: Air Palm Trinity" Hinata screamed as she took her two fingers from both hands molding chakra at the tips. She rapidly moved the infront of her forming a half sphere in front of her body. She quickly moved her hands back and air palmed the middle. This destroyed most of the forest and the ninja were cut up along with having their chakra points all blocked off. This Jutsu was considered S-rank. Hinata practice this Jutsu after her cousin had died in honor of both of their styles. It took her 3 years to completely master it but, it was completed.

"Woah... that was incredible. I think that matches my Rasen Shuriken in power." Naruto finally said after they were half a mile away from the ambush. Hinata blushed a bit.

" Yeah it took me awhile to learn... Um Naruto? back to what you were saying before we got ambushed." Hinata looked down as they continue to walk. The sun was now beginning to settle in the air. It was still morning but, they started to get tired.

"Yeah ... Hinata lets be best friends! When we get back to the village we can hang out and train together. Well, until I leave that is." He scratch the back of his head. Hinata smiled widely.

" S-sure Naruto-kun... I would like that." She tried her hardest to not stutter and revert back to her old self. They finally set up camp. Naruto was a bit happy and Hinata couldn't take that dumb smile off her face.

"Hey hinata-chan... whacha smiling about?" Naruto smirked looking in her direction. Hinata couldn't help but turn extremely red but, she still had a large smile on her face.

" N-n-n-nothing N-naruto-Kun... I erm..." She couldn't think of anything. She just stood their looking silly. Naruto chuckled lightly.

"You're stuttering just like old times. Man I miss those days." Naruto went inside his tent. "Well ill see you when I wake up. good night... er... good morning... whatever im sleep." he finally said as he fell asleep quickly. Hinata giggled at his attempt to be polite. She too went inside her own tent and fell asleep.

Meanwhile at the village Sasuke was finished with the meeting. Supposedly The elders started to gain interest in the uzumaki clan. They wanted that clans blood to get into some decent bloodline clans in order to increase the chakra reserves of many clans. Sasuke told them that Karin and him already had a daughter named Tsume who had huge chakra reserves and had the sharigan. The elders were pleased and decided to keep an eye out for the girl. Sasuke didn't like that very much but, he trusted them. Karin on the other hand was use to being watched like that seeing as she was under Orochimaru. She didn't mind so, she tried to ease Sasuke's mind. Either through sexual needs or simply through talking to him. The thing that bothered him the most was that this meant that Naruto had to get with Hinata. Now he was all for that idea but, he also wanted his friend to get what he wanted. He knew how Naruto always wanted Sakura. So he told the elders that Naruto is out of the question because he was leaving the village soon and also because he didn't want to dictate his life. The elders on the other hand was a bit frustrated and also pointed out how Naruto isnt doing much for the village. Sasuke countered that by saying he brought peace to the village and has done more for the village than even Sasuke himself has. Sasuke even went on to say that Naruto deserve to be hokage but it was because him and the 1st didn't want to belittle the Uchiha any longer, that he was the 6th hokage. The elders said nothing more about the issue and apologized for their behavior. Sasuke told them that it was fine because they were doing their job by countering him in order to keep balance to the village. He then told them that he would do something about Naruto for compensation. Sasuke just had to wait until they were done with the mission. His daughter walked in the office her long red hair was spiked instead of smooth as it went down her back. She had the sharigan which was currently at level 2. Sasuke Smirked as she walked in.

"you know father... I don't really like my team that much." Tsume said with a slight frown on her face. Sasuke laughed a bit. The mature Uchiha moved his paper work aside to focus on his little girl.

"you don't have to like them now... I couldn't stand my team when I was growing up. I had the weakest ninja on my team and a little annoying fan girl."Sasuke said remembering team 7.

"Yeah my sensei was that annoying girl... I know that... And Naruto is now one of the strongest next to you father but, at least he's nice. He just needs help and needs a little push. He chases after Sakura and she doesn't even want anything to do with him." She looked sad. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the little girl.

"I dont even know how you found out about that... but, Naruto will be fine. Im going to take care of your cousin-" The little girl snapped.

"He's not my cousin! he's my uncle!" She glared at her dad as her sharigan started to spin rapidly. Sasuke was shocked but, he said nothing 'this girl...' he thought to himself.

"I often think about how mother and Naruto hang out. They are like brother and sister. Not to mention dad... You're also like a brother to him. I see him call you that countless times. He is close family to us so don't push him away please!" Tsume urged her father. Sasuke simply smiled at the girl.

"My apologies Tsume. He is a brother to me. Don't worry ill make sure to talk to him." Sasuke reassured her. Tsume then smiled and decided to leave. Sasuke couldnt help but notice both of the symbols on the back of her shirt. She had an Uzumaki whirlpool symbol on her lower back and the Uchiha fan emblem that was above it. Yes Sasuke had a lot to think about for Naruto's future. He wanted to make sure that Naruto family was perfect for himself and for them as a whole.

**Yeah so I personally like Tsume. Having a tough time with the hyuuga boy from chapter 1. I dont know what to name him nor do i know how to name the nara girl. Oh btw The hyuuga boy was born after Neji died. Turns out Neji and tenten been getting it on before the war started. ;) but yes I will go more in depth about him later. but remember this story is mainly about Hinata and Naruto. Anyways review!**


	3. His Last Hope

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**A/N yeah its been awhile. This fic is NaruHina Just so everyone know. If you like the story would you please leave a review... I know I suck at writing but, I want to get better. But im really gratetful for that 1 review. It made my day. If you want this story to continue Please review and let me know. It motivates me. The only thing thats driving me to continue writing is to get better and please my viewers. but please grace me with your time at least to just type something. I would enjoy it and gain more confidence. Right now Im beginning to think I suck really bad. Just at least say something. =( anyways here is another 2 chapter. Im glad this story caught your interest to begin with so I thank you for that much!**

Chapter 3 His Last Hope

Tsume walked out of her father's office early that morning to go to the training field. She wanted to get their earlier than usual to relax a little. She loved Naruto more than Sasuke would have thought but, thats only because Sasuke didn't realize how much they hang out. Naruto would treat her to ramen a lot and even taught her the rasengan. Tsume didn't like the fact that he taught her that technique as she felt that it belong to the next person under Naruto. 'I... I still didn't show anyone that I know this technique. Im not even sure if using the technique would honor Naruto or disgrace him. Maybe its his fear of worrying about if he would have any offspring. Im like a daughter to him. I refuse to use it until he gets with someone.' Tsume thought to herself as she finally made it to the field.

The field had a low fog on the ground and the grass was wet. She walked through the mist and scan the area. Seeing as no one was here, she decided to see if she could still form the rasengan. She swirled the chakra in her hand and mold it. In about a minute she had a perfect rasengan in her hand. A tear rolled down her face and into the orb of light. Why? Why did he trust her with this technique. Naruto was a great guy and she knew that one day he would have a kid of his own. She didn't deserve to use this technique. She felt like using it confirmed his fears. She closed her eyes and let it disperse in her hand. She would never use the technique in combat.

"How?" A voice spoke across the field. Tsume eyes shot up as she activated her sharigan to get a better view and sure enough it was the Hyuuga boy. The boy just stared at her with disbelief. Tsume knew that he saw it all. She didn't bother hiding it and just put her head down. The boy ran to her.

"How do you know that technique?" He replied again. She didn't say anything. The boy stood there dumbfounded. He then closed his eyes and turned around. "Fine if you don't want to tell me then I won't tell anyone else. I shouldn't have been nosey. My apologies." He said after a moment. The Uchiha girl finally spoke up.

" Naruto taught me... but, don't worry ill never use the technique again." Tsume spoke quietly. The Hyuuga boy snorted.

"Im not your father. Do what ever you want." As he started to walk away. Tsume got a little pissed.

"Not because of you Kojiro! As if! Self-centered asshole." She muttered. Kojiro turned around and raised his eyebrow.

"It's because Naruto taught me as if... as if... I was his daughter. He feels like he will never be able to have a child of his own and... he chooses to pass this technique on to me. Using this technique only confirms his fears. The only reason I did it now was to see if I was still able to pull it off. Ill never use this technique in combat-" Tsume explained then got cut off.

"Then you're a fool." Kojiro responded flatly. Tsume turned red from getting angry but, before she said anything Kojiro added "You Have two father figures in your life who are both considered heroes. My dad died trying to save Naruto and My aunt's life. Don't take pity on me, I don't really care about that. The only thing I care about is what he tried to protect. If Naruto entrusted you with something, then it's in your best interest to see to it that you use it. The only thing im mad about is that he knew my aunt loved Naruto and he protected them both to ensure Naruto and her had a future to look forward to yet here we are with Naruto acting like a fool. I hear Hinata talk about how much she loves Naruto all the time when she comes to visit my mom." Kojiro ranted a bit. Tsume was a little taken back by his resolve towards things. She didn't realize that he had other interest other than his own. "all im trying to say is that at least you manage to gain something from a hero. My dad gave up his life for something just to see it not come true. It irritates the hell out of me." He continue on a bit longer. He sat down in the wet grass not caring about it. Tsume then got an idea.

"we-well ... look we both want the same thing here." The red eyed girl started as Kojiro got a bit annoyed.

"No we don't ... you want to hide your gift that Naruto gave you, and I want Naruto and Hinata to get together. two completely different things." The boy responded.

"The only reason I want to hide it is because he only passed it on to me in fear that he won't have anyone to pass it on to. I want my Uncle to find love! He always chases after our sensei." Tsume replied back a bit angry. Kojiro looked up at the girl.

"Oh you notice that too? hmm... wait that would make us cousins." They both stopped and thought about that for a second. After a long pause they finally responded at the same time.

"Worth it!" Sakura walked up to them both with the Nara girl beside her.

"what's worth it?" Sakura looked on puzzled. She was afraid of what they were up to since they never got along. The pink haired girl eyed them suspiciously as she walked towards them. She hammered teamworked but, she didn't want them both to get any weird ideas. Kojiro got up and turned his gaze towards his sensei.

"It's nothing sensei. May we begin?" Kojiro stated and Sakura dropped her guard relaxing a bit.

"Hai." She responded As everyone jumped into the air and clashed.

Meanwhile at the mission with Naruto and Hinata. They manage to make it pass the rain village and was almost at the rock village. Naruto and Hinata had cut through many bandits and rogue ninjas. They got accustom to both of their own styles again just like they had done on the battlefield many years ago. They talked and became best friends along the way. Not once bringing up Hinata's confession or any topics surrounding it.

"We're almost there Naruto-kun." She told him as they stopped near by to put up a new camp site. Naruto nodded and started to help her with the tent.

"You know... you're very strong Hinata... and amazing. I don't give you enough credit." Naruto started as Hinata was facing away from looking for something around the site.

"Oh don't worry about it. The village gives me enough credit." She said smoothly. Her voice made Naruto relax and hurt a bit. 'But your credit is the only credit that I yearn for Naruto.' she thought as she finally found what she was looking for.

"Yea" was the only thing Naruto could say as he felt awkward about the comment. He then decided to go to a nearby village. "Hey Hinata... Ill be back there is something I would like to check up on." He told her as he started to leave. Hinata simple responded "okay" as Naruto took off towards the village. As he ran towards his destination, he thought long and hard about his new role in life. 'The sage from the leaf village. Ill walk to small villages and help them and teach them many things. That way another Pain won't happen. This is my new role in life. This will make me happy. I already gave The village something special. The Technique that my father created. It shall go on to the next Uzumaki. As for the nine tails... Ill hold on to it until further notice. Ill never teach the rasengan to anyone else but, there is a few things I got up my sleeve.'

The Young sage finally made it to the village. It was small but it seems they were celebrating something quite special. There were Light decorations glittered among the small town. Naruto walked slowly as he then bumped into a little boy. The boy was a bit scared at first then realized who he was.

"Hey you're Naruto! The grand sage who saved the world!" He smiled in awe. Naruto chuckled and kneeled eye level as he was about to say something but, the boy continued "What are you doing here?! You know... Ive always wanted to become like you!..." The boy went on and on as he told Naruto everything he knew about him. As he went on Naruto became depressed slightly as his eyes shifted from the boys faced. He realized that he always had something to fight for. Now that everything was said and done in his life. Naruto just didn't know what to do.

"Hey... what's wrong?" The boy said snapping Naruto out of his thoughts. He took a second to think about what was really wrong with him.

"I... well..." Naruto fumbled with his words. He couldn't quiet get his thoughts together. He stopped and looked at the boy. The boy had a look of determination. He saw eagerness, fire, and a hidden drive within those eyes. Naruto's face was one of awe. 'maybe this is why people find me amazing... that drive... Now im just pathetic. Im letting this kid show me up heh.' Naruto then closed his eyes then smiled lightly. He then reopen them.

"Hey kid... When you achieve your dreams... what will you do next?" Naruto asked him wondering what the boy would say. The boy hesitated for a brief moment.

"I would pass my dream off to my son. I would teach him how to become a strong shinobi!" The kid said politely.

"And if you never had a kid?" Naruto responded, getting into the conversation. The kid laughed lightly.

"Sorry sir... but, um... that question is just like asking me if my dreams didn't come true. Of corse they will come true. I will definitely have a son... or a daughter!" He added nicely pumping his fist into the air. Naruto then stood up. He had heard enough. He was happy with the answer he received from the boy.

"You will definitely become a strong ninja. You already have a drive." Naruto replied then brushed the kids hair playfully and handed him a scroll. "This scroll teaches you how to perform kage bunshin no jutsu. Its one of my basic skills that I use to suck at. Now im really good at it. It takes a lot of chakra so don't be surprise if you don't have as many as I do. I know you'll make good use of it." Naruto said then walked away. The boy ran off to enjoy the rest of the celebration. Unknown to Naruto, Hinata saw the whole thing from a tree outside the villlage. She smiled lightly. 'Oh Naruto-kun... you really are trying to find yourself again.' she then took off towards the camp before he arrived.

The Young sage decided to stay in this village for awhile longer. He search around the village to find something very special, for what he wanted to do required a certain object. An object that Hinata would most definitely not approve of. Naruto was looking for an engagement ring. He knew that Sakura was indeed in his heart and he wasn't going to give up. He finally found the craftsman responsible for precious metals and such. 'This is it... if this doesn't work, Im going to leave Konoha. Sakura, please accept me!' Naruto silently thought as he finally found the ring he knew would win Sakura's heart. It was an emerald gem with a silver band. Not too expensive but, just the right tone. He then paid for the ring and left for his camp site.

Hinata was there eatting ramen silently with a small smile on her face. Naruto grin falter slightly. He couldn't shake this feeling that he forgot something. The Hyuuga girl notice his presence and glanced up at the man. Naruto avoided her gaze and sat down across from her.

"So did you find what, y-you were looking for?" Hinata asked politely trying to make small talk.

"Yes um, I found everything ok. Hinata I just might not be a sage after all. I don't know, we'll see when we return to the village." Naruto said as he Made him a small bowl of ramen. Hinata just nodded and continue to finish her ramen.

They finished their mission finally without getting much information. Naruto was slightly annoyed but, none the less it was called off as completed. Sasuke didn't like how that went so he decided to get someone else on the mission. He appointed Hinata to Anbu Captain.

"And you Naruto, you are now the Sage in Leaf Village." Sasuke said as Naruto quickly spoke.

"err about that... can I hold off that title for another 3 days?" Sasuke starred at the blonde. His anger slowly rose. Hinata saw this coming and slowly backed away. Sasuke silently got up from his seat.

"Sasuke look I-" Sasuke wasn't having it. He slammed Naruto up against the wall with one hand.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! Naruto I swear to god that if you don't become the sage in the next 3 days ill let the elders do what ever they want to you! Ive been saving your ass left and right because you don't knwo what the hell you want! They want to make use of the uzumaki clan but, you refuse to do anything at all! Yes i know it's your life to live but, stop lingering around your ninja career. If your going to do something for the village then do it. If not sit your ass down. we lose shinobi because you refuse to take those missions due to your rank. You're capable of so much more yet you limit yourself!" Sasuke dropped him. He turned towards Hinata shaking his head. Hinata was shocked at his reaction. Her eyes shifted between the hokage and Naruto unsure of how she was suppose to feel. Pity or justified.

"I .. I just want to do one more thing Sasuke... thats all. If this last thing do not work you got your sage!"

"And if it does work?" Sasuke rose a brow.

"Then ill be content with retiring." Naruto said silently. Hinata and Sasuke snapped their head in his direction. Did they really hear the number 1 unpredictable ninja say that? Hinata and Sasuke both had to know exactly what it was Naruto had to do. The blonde ninja got up and brush himself off. He glanced between the two of them. "May I leave now?" He asked. Sasuke grunted and Naruto walked out the door. Hinata starred at Sasuke. The uchiha walked back to his desk sitting back down.

"I know how you feel about him..." Hinata jumped slightly. blushing as her hands connected in a shy manner. The hokage said nothing more. He just nodded and went back to his paper work. Hinata ran out the door catching up to Naruto.

"N-Naruto... erm... do you want to get some lunch with me?" Hinata wanted to be around the boy. 'I actually wanted to work on this engagement... but I did promise Hinata that we would start to hang out.' Naruto eyed the girl. Hinata started to blush.

"well I suppose. We have to celebrate anyways. You're Anbu Captain now!" He smiled excitedly.

"Hai." She responded. She would make the most of this until he moved on in life.

**I feel like part of me is in this chapter. One of my fears is never being able to find the one and have a kid with that person. I want to have a kid thats mine. well anyways tell me what you think! Review please!**


	4. A Two Sided Focus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: *sigh* I hate this chapter. Hurt's my Heart! anyways the 4th chapter as promise**

Chapter 4 A two sided focus

Naruto had the engagement ring in his pocket. He was more ready than he ever was in his entire life. The more he thought about Sakura the more he couldn't wait. He glanced at Hinata and decided to first enjoy his time with her.

"Um hey, Hinata? where do you want to go?" He wasn't sure if she wanted to go to Ichiraku's or not. He didn't want to be selfish as this was her celebration. Unknown to Naruto, Hinata's favorite restaurant was Ichiraku's.

" Um Ichiraku's ..." She smiled lightly. Naruto couldn't help but grin at her decision. They walked into the restaurant getting ready to eat. They order their meals and waited silently until Hinata's curiosity got the best of her.

" um what is it that you have to try N-Naruto-kun." She asked worried. Naruto didn't feel like telling her. 'meh I need to make it a surprise to everyone.'

"oh nothing special... enough about me. You're Anbu Captain. aren't you happy?" He tried to refocus their conversation. Hinata smiled brightly.

"Hai... I always wanted to do this actually. This is my dream. I always wanted to get stronger and you h-helped me get to that point. so I thank you Naruto-kun." She smiled. The young man shook his head.

"yeah yeah ... you stoled my Ninja way Hinata" He chuckled teasing her a bit. Hinata blushed turning a slight red before she commented on that.

" W-w-well... I personally s-see it as sharing it." She tried to defend herself slightly.

" Hmm thats one way to look at it... but you got to your dream before I got to mine... actually i never really achieved it." Naruto frowned. He didn't like how those words came out of his mouth but, it was true. He gave his dream to Sasuke to ensure the safety of the village. To ensure trust between clans within the village. The uchiha were always frowned upon by the higher up. Naruto wanted the whole village to appreciate them. It was much bigger than just him. He gave up his dream job to his old rival. In a way Naruto lost and to make things worse, Sakura still loved him. Even though she couldn't have him It still bothered Naruto. Thinking about Sakura made him reach into his pocket on squeeze the ring tightly. 'You're my last hope... please see my way this time Sakura.' He would make sure that he made no mistake this time.

" Naruto I don't see it that way, to be honest I think you-"

"Two miso Ramen meals. Here you go!" The man placed their meals down forcing Hinata to drop her last thoughts. The two of them enjoyed their meal talking every now and then. Hinata was really happy that Naruto was asking so much about her and for the first time in Naruto's life he was fascinated with Hinata. As the evening ended, Naruto said his good bye and left. Hinata rushed over to Tenten's house. She was eager to tell Tenten the good news. She knocked on her door and waited patiently for the girl to come. 'Maybe... just maybe... he likes me too!' She contained a squeal from escaping her lips as the door open. Tenten smiled brightly.

"Hey Hinata! It's been awhile. Come on in!" She beamed happily. Kojiro was in the backyard training quietly when he heard Hinata in his house. He jumped on top of the roof top and activated his Byakugan. The window was open so he heard everything clearly.

"So how have you been, girl! You barely come over anymore. It's been about a month." Tenten frowned slightly. She considered Hinata as a sister due to their closeness even though they were really cousin in law. Nevertheless everyone was close like family.

" Um im Anbu Captain now but, thats not why im really happy. Naruto has been hanging out with me more than usual. We just came back from a week long mission. We got to express ourselves around each other." She smiled kindly. Hinata couldn't care less about Anbu Captain. Its true she wanted to focus on herself but, she didn't forget about Naruto. She still loves him more than words can describe. He just had to get himself together. She knew him more than anyone and she was thankful that Naruto is going to continue his life instead of waiting around.

" Anbu Captain? don't just shrug that off, thats amazing Hinata! and to think... that this all came from looking up to Naruto." She shook her head as she took a sip of her tea.

"I know I just really love him! He means everything to me. For him to finally pull himself together makes me happy. I've finally caught up to him... and now it felt like he was walking behind me instead of alongside me. It took me awhile but, now im as strong as Sasuke and Naruto. They both acknowledge me too." She paused letting her eyes rest on Tenten's tea. "Well Naruto use to think I was frail but, that's changed." She finished smiling brightly.

Kojiro smiled. Maybe what his dad protected was still there. He knew he didn't have to do anything as he started rushed back to training. He was eager to let Tsume know she had nothing to worry about.

"Well im happy for you! Go great your dream man!" Tenten teased as Hinata was bright red with embarrassment.

" U-um okay" She said shyly as she stood up and turned towards the door.

" I won't say anything. I hope things go smoothly." The weapon master said as Hinata walked out the door. She then washed her cup as she called Kojiro into the house.

"I hope father's wishes come true." He smiled as he walked towards the kitchen. Tenten smiled sadly. She missed Neji dearly but, she was never mad at Naruto for not going after Hinata even though Neji sacrificed his life in order for them both to be together. He thought it was better him dead than for Hinata to die. Tenten was okay with that mainly because she believed that Neji had always been Hinata's guardian and also because in the end, it was Naruto's life to live. Its not like Naruto told him, let alone anyone, to protect him. It was the mission for every ninja to protect Naruto.

"I know in my heart that they will be together for sure!" she smiled as she went back to washing the dishes. Kojiro grinned and went to his room.

The next day Kojiro came early to the training grounds to talk to Tsume. Tsume was there practicing on her own. They rarely spoke in the morning but, today was different for several reasons.

"Hey Tsume I got good news!" Kojiro spoke quickly. Sakura was there earlier than anyone else but, she was in a tree watching their improvement alone. She did this everyday ever since that day the two of them said it was worth it. The pink haired was slightly paranoid but, she never heard anything out of the ordinary. So, when she saw Kojiro talk to Tsume she shrugged it off going back to her book that she usually read. Nothing perverted like her old sensei.

Tsume looked annoyed at his interrupting voice. She turned towards him rolling her eyes.

"Don't give me that look." Kojiro said reading her face easily. Tsume just glared at him.

"Well? Spit it out!" She crossed her arms and leaned against the tree. Kojiro ignored her tone and began to explain to her.

" So it seems that Naruto is finally starting to realize that he should be with Hinata! Im so excited! This is going to be great!" Kojiro couldn't contain his excitement. Sakura's eyes shot open. She quickly turned towards the both of them in her little hiding spot.

"W-wait really? Oh this is great Kojiro!" She gleamed hugging the boy tightly. Kojiro rolled his eyes.

"Oh so you're not irritated with me?" He teased her.

"Not if you're going to be my cousin soon!" She laughed. Sakura winced at that. She didn't love Naruto but, what was this feeling. She didn't like the fact that Naruto was getting over her. She was going to change that!

"And also... I think its better this way. Our sensei doesn't love Naruto like Hinata does." Tsume smiled. Sakura was annoyed by that statement. She knew it was true but, she felt like doing something about this.

The day went on as Naruto got ready to prepare the ring in a velvet box. He then had a Sakura flower in his hand. This was it! The last chance he had. He strode over to the training field where he saw sakura students just leaving as he arrived. He then made his way over to her. Sakura was sweating bullets. She didn't even see Naruto coming. Naruto hugged her from behind as Sakura jumped in his grasp.

"Eeep! Naruto don't scare me like that!" She yelped and turn around pushing away from him.

"Oh im sorry hehe" He grinned widely as he was preparing himself mentally. Sakura eyes shifted then pulled herself together.

"Naruto... ive been thinking. Maybe-" Sakura began. Naruto put his hand up then replied.

" before you say anything there is something I want to ask you... I don;t care what you say... What ever happens ... happens." He then got on one knee. Sakura was puzzled but he rmind started to race. 'shit he's going to propose to me! oh my god Naruto you really do love me! I was going to ask you out but this is much better!' she smiled softly as her stomach had butterflies.

"Sakura Haruno ... will you... Marry me?" He asked her as he open the velvet box and handed her the sakura flower. Sakura was stunned. Her mind went blank. This couldn't be true. Naruto was sweating bullets as he tried to contain himself nervously. Sakura hesitated.

"I... I..." She thought about Hinata and Naruto. She instantly made her decision. "YES ill marry you!" She smiled and Naruto got up and tackled Sakura laughing and smiling. She giggled as he starred into her eyes.

" Finally.. got you to say yes! I can't wait to tell everyone!" Naruto laughed lightly. Sakura Smiled. They started to kiss and make out for awhile. Naruto then got up and pulled his new girlfriend up with him.

"you know its funny because If you were going to say no... I was going to become the Sage of the village." he laughed playfully. Sakura frowned at that Remark.

"No don't do that... stay here with me. Retire and be the loving husband I know you can be!" Sakura flirted with him making Naruto blush.

"I erm... I okay... I guess your right." Not know what to say. He looked dumbfounded.

"Well Naruto... I guess ill see you later." She kissed him on the cheek and walked towards her home. Naruto had to tell his bestfriend about the good news. He rushed to the hokage building like he did a week ago only this time he found what he was desperately looking for. He found love. the love of his life that he knew he wanted. The love that was right for him, that care about him, something that no girl has ever done for him. 'Sakura... She's the only thing that matters to me. The only girl who loves me for me, who knows me, god am I lucky or what?' he finally made it to the building. He quickly jogged to Sasuke's room. He rushed through the door to find Tsume and Sasuke talking.

"Yea isn't that great father? he's finally going to do it!" Tsume exclaimed. Sasuke smirked he was happy for the idiot. Then his gaze turned towards the door. Speaking of the devil.

"Oh you're here." Sasuke flatly said as he looked up from his daughter to his best friend's face.

"Yes I have great news! How did you know Tsume?" He asked her curiously. Tsume just giggled and sticked her tongue out at him.

"Im the best ninja out there. These ears don't miss anything Mr. uzumaki!" She joked playfully.

"So whats the good news Naruto?"Sasuke asked wanting to hear it from his mouth. Naruto grinned.

"Sakura is now my wife to be! Isn't this great! I finally got her to say yes. This is beyond amazing! So yeah I won't become Sage for the village. Im fine where I am." He smiled. Sasuke smile slipped off his face. His eyes becoming stale. Tsume eyes teared up as her smile left her face. Naruto was confused. He scratched the back of his head.

"Um ... whats wrong guys?" Naruto ask not sure of what to say. Tsume just starred at him with pity.

"You... you really are an idiot huh? How could you? You're... you're not my uncle... I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" She yelled. Naruto's heart cracked. He loved Tsume. She cared about him a lot. She was like a daughter to him but, the fact that she denied him even to be his niece. It was unbearable. Naruto reached out to her as his voice croaked.

"W-why?" he asked stepping closer to his niece. she backed away and grabbed onto Sasuke. Naruto looked into Sasuke eyes not understanding. "S-sasuke ..." Naruto numbly called to him. Sasuke shook his head. His eyes glued to his paper work. It seems that Naruto's choice was deadly to them as a family. 'She wants you to be happy Naruto... why can't you see that Sakura isn't the one for you. You're eyes are stronger than the byakugan and the sharigan. it even has more clarity than the rinnegan and you proved that. So why now? Why are you so blind' Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut as his thoughts ran rapidly.

"Naruto... you should just go. She's upset... Ill talk to you later." Sasuke dismissed Naruto. The blonde didn't know what to say. he just walked out of the office hurt and confused. What did he do wrong? It seems that no one cared about him or his happiness. So he finally got Sakura to like him yet they were against him. Naruto decided to just focus on Sakura for now.

**Yeah... Things are going to start picking up now. Review Please!**


	5. Change within Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: So it's been awhile. Not too long I hope... but, that aside. This chapter works as a transition chapter since a time leap was involved. Also I wanted to build characters and have some relief to the story. As I said before... Things will be Picking up right about now. I hope you guys really enjoy this chapter. I Think its easily twice as long as my normal chapters. Hope you guys appreciate it! xD also a bit of christmas themed to go along with it. This story is still on going as you can see ^.^ anyways enjoy the read.**

Chapter 5 Change within Time

Six Months had gone by. It was Snowing in the village, and Christmas was right around the corner. Naruto had gotten accustom to his girlfriend. Things were going Okay but, the more time passed, the more Naruto started to lose feelings for the pink haired girl. Sakura started to like Naruto more than she intended and even started to see why Hinata loved him so much. Hinata didn't say anything about the matter and actually buried herself in Her Anbu work not getting much time off. Tsume refused to talk to Naruto and didn't even tell him Happy birthday even though her Karin told her too. As for the other rookie 9 squad, everyone took it with a grain of salt. Most of his friends supported his relationship. Sasuke treated Naruto the same as he always did.

Naruto woke up in Sakura's house and quickly got dressed. He put on his usual outfit and strolled out the door. He decided that he wanted to do something a little different and went to a different restaurant in order to get some hot chocolate. He paid for it, then walked around the village.

"Man... this sucks. im bored out of my mind." He grumbled walking through the streets. He saw Kiba and Akamaru playing in the snow.

"Aren't you a little too old to be playing in the snow, Kiba?" Naruto said getting irritated. The dog brat snorted and turned his attention to the Orange ninja.

"Pshh since when do you not have fun?" He laughed jokingly. Naruto eyes shifted back to his hot drink. He really needed to get out more.

"You know Sakura is really putting a toll on you. First she made you do something on your birthday then makes you pay for a new couch. Are you really going to let that fly?" Akamaru barked in agreement. Naruto seriously thought about what Kiba said before dismissing it. He was sure that times were just bad.

"Well I still love her... Maybe im just letting stuff get to me. After I finish this ill join you!" He grinned.

"There we go! Im going to build a fort!" Kiba laughed and started to build himself a fort. Naruto started to actually drink his drink instead of thinking and taking a sip. Then he got an idea.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" He chanted as multiple clones popped into view. He then told his clones to get people to join his fight and spread it. By this time Naruto had finish his drink and started to build a fort.

"Oh boy this should be fun!" Kiba snickered. Naruto just grinned and started to make his own fort.

After about 20 minutes Shikimaru, Choji, Lee, Tsume, and Kojiro showed up. Shikimaru smiled a little bit and choji was snacking on some ginger bread cookies. Lee, Tsume, and Kojiro ran full speed with their own snow balls already ready as if they were Ninja tools.

"HA I beat you to it! Release!" Naruto screamed as he released one of his clones to summon over 300 snow balls. Kiba sweat-dropped and dive for his fort while shikimaru's eyes bulge and jumped behind choji. It was too late for Tsume, Lee, and Kojiro. Naruto then had his shadow clones through a bunch of snowballs at those three.

"Oh you wanna play like that Uncle! Well try this on for size!" Tsume screamed activating sharigan in mid flight and actively dodging snowballs.

"You fool! Byakugan: Ninja tool summoning!" Kojiro activated his Byakugan and used his Ninja tool summoning to summon his own pre-made snowballs. He then launched them towards the snowballs coming towards him.

"Youth at full Speed!"Lee dropped his weights in mid flight and kicked snowball back towards the clones. Naruto started to panic and looked towards Kiba.

"Help Me kiba im running out of snowballs!" He plead as he ran behind his clones.

"you're on your own!" Kiba said as he stood where he was. Tsume got hit by a few snow balls and flew at Choji.

"Move it Fatty-"

"No kid! don't say tha-" Shikimaru tried to warn the girl.

"IM. NOT. FAT!" Choji fumed as he used his human expansion to increase his size. He then made a huge Snow ball in the palm of his hand.

"oh shit" Kiba muttered and jumped on the dog's back and ran. Naruto eyes bulged and ran in the same direction.

"You idiot!" Kojiro yelled at Tsume as she screamed and ran.

"Let's see whose fat now! EAT THIS!"He threw the ball of snow at the party as everyone ran and laughed as an avalanche was created in the village. The villagers all ran screaming and yelling. Naruto took a broken piece of wood and used it as a snow board. The avalanche ended at the gate of the village.

"Wow... that was the most fun I had in ages!" Naruto screamed. Tsume laughed and hugged her uncle pushing them both back into the snow. Everyone was laughing. Shikimaru and choji caught up to the group.

"You took that too far choji..." Shikimaru shook his head. Choji scratch the back of his head.

"heh heh... sorry!" He was slightly embarrassed as he sat down for awhile in the snow.

"what a drag..." Shikimaru muttered with a smile. Temari Finally walking through the gate was confused at the scene. She walked passed the laughing people and notice that shikimaru was standing to the side.

"Um did I miss something? Were people expecting me?" Temari asked as she looked around. Shikimaru turned towards her noticing her presence as he leaned up against the building.

"No... just everyone having a good time playing around." Shikimaru said lazily. Temari rose and eye brow.

"Since when do you play around? Aren't you a grown man?" She giggled and hugged him gently. He laughed a bit.

"Yeah... actually I just watch...Yuri didn't want to join. She was sleep." Shikimaru avoided eye contact. Temari smirked.

"Oh really? You just let her do that huh? She's lazy just like you-"

"Look Im sorry I-"

"No need to apologize... Both of you are very smart. So it doesn't matter if she takes after you." She told him as she kissed him gently on the lips. Choji ignored them and ran off to play in the snow.

"I should probably take you to see the Hokage." Shikimaru said getting straight to business.

Karin shows up looking amused. She was happy that her Daughter and her brother got along again like old times. By her side was Tenten who also was happy with the picture. She enjoyed seeing her kid getting along with others.

"Naruto. why are you in the snow? Don't you have priorities to keep in check?" Karin said pushing her glasses up.

"To hell with Priorities!" he retorted as he threw a snowball at kojiro. Tenten laughed as she leaned over to Karin.

"I like Naruto when he gets like this!" She exclaimed. Karin shook her head.

"Psh He's such a knucklehead." She smirked. At that moment Sakura arrived looking very irritated. Shikimaru rolled his eyes.

"Oh boy ... I'd rather get out of here." Shikimaru said quietly as he removed himself from Temari and grabbed her hand.

"Why? What's wrong hun?" Temari asked as she looked around.

"Sakura and Karin in the same place is just a disaster waiting to happen." He exclaimed as he walked away rapidly before he watch the next scene.

"If you say so... let's go then." Temari agreed walking with him as they walked toward the Hokage building. Sakura grabbed Naruto by his ear and pulled him away.

"What the hell Naruto! You leave me in bed, then you start playing games? seriously? we were suppose to go shopping today what the hell is wrong with you!" Sakura was angry. They slept in the same bed not having sexual activities going on yet. They simply played by the rules. Naruto had only started to live with Sakura by the 4th month. They both decided to wait until they were married. Which was going to happen in a few more months.

"I um... I just went for a walk and I bumped into Kiba..." Naruto tried to explained. Kiba snarled.

"Oh come on Sakura, Lay off. Let the man do what he wants for a change!" Kiba said getting irritated. Sakura eyed the dog brat.

"Look dog breath!-"

"No you look here bitch!" Karin intercepted pushing her glasses up. She never really liked Sakura. Sakura eyes darted at Karin, Veins popping out of her forehead as her eyes glared at the red hair woman.

"If you really love Naruto you wouldn't even mind him spending time with family, and having fun at least, I mean damn, let him breath!" Karin said getting irritated! Tenten sweat-dropped as she moved from Karin's side. She didn't like arguing that much over the years. She tried to settle every problem as civil as possible.

"Look stay out of my business, I know what im doing. And I'd appreciated if you didn't call me a bitch, whore" She glanced at the woman before she looked back toward Naruto who was having a slight problem. He stood there with his eyes shifting about not wanting the two girls to fight. Meanwhile Karin eyes were wide as she quickly looked back and forth between Tenten and Sakura before pushing her glasses.

"D-Did this bitch just call me a whore? Dafuck?" Karin was steaming red and was about to launch for Sakura until Tenten caught her holding her back.

"Drop it, It's not worth it!" Tenten shrieked trying to calm her down as she cursed way more than kids needed to hear. The kids on the other hand where amused at the event but, their parents just told them to leave dispelling all the fun that had occur that day. Tsume sadly looked at her uncle before she walked over towards Karin. Kojiro silently went with Tenten as well.

"That's ok you can play with Naruto Later!" Tenten reassure the kids as she pulled Karin along.

"Yeah that fucking slut, I can't fucking stand her ass-" Karin went on with her rant as she was dragged from the scene with Tenten. Sakura paid them no attention and pulled Naruto along.

Naruto And Sakura went shopping for Christmas Gifts to give people. She had brought Ino A new pair of shoes.

"So what do you think Naruto? you think she'll like these?" Sakura grinned widely. Naruto grunted as his eyes shifted around the store. He really didn't feel like being here. 'Man this suck... well who do I want to buy gifts for? Hmm Sasuke... Tsume... Karin... Kiba... hmm. Maybe even that Kojiro kid. Heh I like him he got balls, just like his father. Damn I miss Neji. He was always the calm one. Hinata. I wonder how she's doing.' Naruto's thoughts ran wild. Sakura snapped her fingers to bring him back to earth.

"Um Naruto... Are you listening to me?" She said as she tilt her head forward to get a better view.

"yeah yeah... shoes for Ino right?"

"No I was talking about helping Rock Lee with his Dojo. God Naruto... you wanna do this another time?" She said shaking her head. Naruto felt bad about the situation.

"Yeah... let's take a break. hmm... How about we split up and buy each other a present!?" Naruto said smiling brightly. Sakura gasp and kissed him gently on the lips.

"great idea! maybe you'll clear your head then?" She grinned hopefully. He simply nodded.

"Yeah I'll see you at home babe." He hugged her and took off in a different direction. Sakura went back to shopping asking the store clerk for some help on other things.

Meanwhile, Tenten had took the two kids and Karin for some Hot chocolate. Karin had calm down by then.

"Im sorry for over reacting. She doesn't deserve Naruto at all. For all the things he does for that girl, she should at least let him have fun. She couldn't steal my man and now she takes Hinata's because she's afraid of being lonely. what a slut." Karin said taking a sip out of her drink. Tenten shook her head.

"Just because she's afraid of being lonely doesn't mean she's a slut."

"No that makes her a slut because she'll take any man that has a decent status. That's why i called her a slut." She replied pushing her glasses up. Tsume rolled her eyes. Kojiro remained quiet as he sip his hot chocolate enjoying it.

"Mom... I really want him to be with Hinata." She put her own two cents in. Tenten smiled sadly.

"I know dear... but this is what Naruto wants." Karin responded looking down towards her daughter.

"Thats not what my dad would of wanted. He would of wanted Hinata and Naruto together." Kojiro said calmly. Karin grinned. Tenten gave her a knowing look.

"Well hey I have to meet up with Hinata soon. So I'll catch up with you later." Tenten smiled as Kojiro and her went back to their house. Karin then left to go towards the Hokage building to see Sasuke during his usual break. Everyone was still shopping or either playing in the snow. The afternoon times were the busiest times of the day. Karin Couldn't stand it. After years of finally settling into Konoha, the one thing she didn't like were how people got fussy around christmas time. Even though she herself was a bit out of control sometimes but, Sasuke always calmed her down. Finally reaching his office with her daughter behind her she discarded her thoughts.

"So are you finally done? You know working closely with the Anbu will exhaust you." Karin teased around with Sasuke. The Uchiha on the other hand stood there with a lingering facial expression. It was as if Sasuke couldn't believe in what he just saw.

"Whats wrong dear?" Karin said getting nervous. Seeing Sasuke like this often put her in an anxious mind set. The raven haired man finally taking notice at his wife's appearance looked up at her.

"Hinata... I know she isn't family but..." Sasuke trailed off as if he was hurt.

"The Anbu haven't been doing so well. Missions are starting to fall off." The man continued fixing his face.

"Wait, who isn't performing well? Didn't you just start a new line up?" Karin asked her husband.

"No one is failing.. and the missions are getting completed. However, Hinata is starting to lose her touch. Then someone else on the mission ends up saving her ass or taking in charge for the brief moment. She would usually come in here and apologize and ask to give another shot, perform really well for about a week or two then falls off again." He explained. Karin had a look of pity.

"Im not going to take her off Anbu Captain... She performs well but, she needs some help." Sasuke looked in distress as he glared into Karin's eyes looking for answers. Karin was on edge by the vulnerable look Sasuke gave her.

"U-um don't worry babe... Tenten will definitely help her! She should be fine soon." She tried to cheer up Sasuke. He only sighed and turned in his chair.

"She's too good to be going through this... And im not talking about combat abilities. Just her Nature alone. I only hope one day she can truly be my sister." Sasuke stated showing almost little emotion. Karin walked behind her husband and hugged his middle. Tsume Smiled at the sight and leaned against the door frame.

"She's an amazing woman." Karin whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"Hn... You're an amazing wife." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

At Tenten's place Hinata had just arrived. Kojiro was upstairs reading a book to give his mother a chance to talk to Hinata. He would ease drop anyways later on but, right now only the newest ninja tools mattered to him.

"Hmm where is she?" Tenten said to herself as she wiped the counters off with a rag. She was just doing minor cleaning as her living room and kitchen were already spotless. She then heard a knock on the door.

"coming!" She yelled as she rushed towards the door. She open the door to see a very tired looking Hinata.

"S-sorry im late... I had something really important to do." Hinata whispered. She coughed lightly. Tenten frowned at the woman before her.

"What happen?"

"Well ... I've been messing up missions... I know the hokage is really irritated with me. I also h-had to f-find N-n-naruto-kun's present..." She trailed off.

"Hinata... you should give that man a rest. He choose Sakura. It's too late dear. And thinking about it only makes things worse for you." Tenten pulled Hinata in who looked really depressed.

"I still love him... He's someone special to me." Hinata smiled weakly. The weapon master smiled back, giving her a caring glance. Hinata sat at the table as Tenten made some tea for the both of them.

"You know... I really hope he will like this..."Hinata mumbled. She pulled a box out of her bag and set it on the table. Tenten glanced over her shoulder, curious about what the Hyuuga girl had placed on the table.

"Hmm? what is that, Hinata?" She said finishing their tea as she sat down at the table with her.

"This is Naruto-Kun's present!" She beamed. She then took the lid off the box and pulled out a Kunai.

"Oh my god! thats one of the few weapons that I always here about! The Unique Kunai that only the 4th used! Wow that was really nice of you, Hinata!"

"Y-yea... It has the seal still on it as well. I only wanted him to have the Kunai as remembrance to his f-father but, I also managed to get the instructions on it as well... So he could use it if he wants... then again He doesn't fight anymore..."Hinata explained and trailed off again. Tenten could see the disappointment on the younger woman's face. Hinata's hand shaped around the cup as her eyes glared into the peaceful liquid.

"Well... how did you come across it?" The brown haired girl asked trying to steer the conversation another way.

"One of the perks of being Anbu Captain... you bump into legendary stuff from time to time." Hinata said nonchalant. Tenten nodded and Hinata placed the weapon gently back into the box and closed it.

"Well I think im going to go... Im sorry i didn't drink the tea... th-that was quiet r-rude of me-"

"Don't worry about. My son will probably drink it... Just take care of yourself." Tenten replied quickly. Hinata walked out the door. She was going to take one last walk around the village before she went home. Upstairs Kojiro was slightly sad. He went downstairs and drank the tea.

"who said you could have that?" Tenten eyed the boy as she stood up.

"You di-"

"Oh really? When?" She put her hands on her hips. Kojiro saw the mistakes in his words and cursed under his breath.

"Right... Stop ease dropping! go ahead and take the tea." Tenten said shaking her head.

"Im sorry mother... I just really wanted to see whats been up between Naruto and Hinata... My apologies!" He bowed and went up stairs.

Meanwhile, Naruto had manage to get Sakura emerald ear rings. It was really hard for him to find something she would like. He got Tsume, a frog contract. He thought she could handle it seeing as she had a lot of chakra. He ended up giving Sasuke a Shuriken set. He was never good at getting gifts for people. 'Man... Im such a lousy person. I hope they even like these gifts. Hinata would have never failed at this. Hinata... Oh shit i have to buy her something. Maybe I can tell Sasuke to give it to her.' He ran through the streets looking for something that Hinata would like. He ran straight into the woman without even knowing it.

"Crap im soo sory im trying to find a gift for someone really important to me." He said quickly to the person before realizing it was Hinata.

"O-oh Naruto-kun...Im sorry." She had dropped her gift on the floor. Naruto notice that she didn't look too good.

"Um... are you okay Hinata?"

"Y-yeah im fine I-I just f-fell and-"

"No I mean... are you okay? You don't look well" Naruto said helping her up.

"I... Um... that's not important." Hinata shook off. Naruto was about to object but, she continued.

"So who are you shopping for?" She asked him quickly. The retired ninja was taken back by the question.

"You... Im having problems with your gift... But im definitely getting you something."He smiled brightly. Hinata blushed a little.

"W-well I got you this..." She handed him the box. He was about to open it but, Hinata pushed her hand on top of the box.

"No! Open it on Christmas!" She replied with a frown on her face. Naruto scratch the back of his head.

"Hey, Lets go for a walk Hinata, Their is a few things I want to talk about" He said as they walked towards a nearby park.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Please Review! (at least this chapter.) I want you guys to let me know of the hidden fluff here and there =D Oh and Karin and Sakura... yeah I had a little fun with that. This chapter over all was fun to write xD**


	6. Bitter Sweet

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: This chapter is prob the mid point of the story. Not much else to say. Hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 6 Bitter Sweet

Night had hit Konoha as lights shined in the busiest parts of the village. Snow was falling gracefully and Naruto was a bit annoyed by this. He couldn't get his thoughts together because of the snow that flowed around him and manage to get to the park but, it was covered in snow and the playground was dark. From the distance you could still see part of the village that was lit.

"Hey... thanx for getting me something Hinata... you didn't have to do that." He smiled. Hinata shook her head as she turned towards the blonde.

"I wanted to get you something... B-but... what did you want to talk about?" She slowly transitioned the conversation.

"Well... its about us not hanging out... I told you on that mission months ago that we could be best friends... well... you still are it's just-"

"Don't apologize... you just couldn't k-keep your promise... I-its okay r-really." She spoke turning her gaze from him as her face grew red from the cold air. Naruto didn't say anything. He felt extremely stupid. He sat there shifting his feet, trying to think of how he could make this visit worthwhile.

"U-um... I owe you an apology." Naruto said quietly. Hinata slowly turned her attention to him.

"About your confession... and everything you've ever done for me I-"

"We aren't going to talk about this right now!" She snapped quickly glaring at the man's eyes.

"Um..." Naruto frowned slightly annoyed she shut him out.

"We have to talk about this... I want to tell you what I personally-" Naruto started.

"Im sorry but, It takes you over a decade to finally say something about my feelings? And now we have to talk about it?" She replied silently as a tear slid down her face.

"Hinata I..." Naruto tried to force out.

"No... Just stop Naruto-kun... I wish to just leave things as it is... Can I least keep our friendship? Or are you just going to steal that away from me as well?" Naruto flinched. He didn't like the way that had come out.

"Okay the reason ... the reason I havent been talking to you over the past few months is because... I simply can't..." Naruto tried to tell her. Hinata face became red as she got angry.

"What!? ... I... "Her eyes shifted from his face looking at the snow below them.

"Tenten told me about today... how you played with everyone. and had a good time. You... you still keep in touch with them but, ... you can't talk to me? does the gilt of dating Sakura bother you that much?" She asked as she starred the swings behind Naruto.

"I didn't reply to your confession because I didn't like you like that... Me liking you would deny our nindo." He said quietly. Hinata eyes went back to Naruto's.

"Because you didn't want to give up on Sakura... that's why you've been lost this whole time... You didn't have nothing else to fight for... but her love... is that it? What about my love for you?" She finally said starring up at the retired ninja. Naruto sighed looking up. He watch the snow fall over them before giving her an answer.

"Im engaged with Sakura..." He said. Hinata gasped. She didn't know he was engaged with Sakura this whole time. People just told her that he was dating her. Probably because they didn't want to be the one to hurt her. She became silent.

"I finally achieved my dream... one of them... Our nindo has failed me when it came to my Ultimate goal. I'd be damn if I let another one slip pass me." He claimed. Hinata shook her head.

"S-so... that's it? okay..."She numbly said as she walked away from Naruto. She quietly thought to herself. 'But... what you don't understand is that... You're my failure Naruto... thats what your nindo was based off of... despite never achieving dreams you still lived a legendary life. A grand life... And now that I think about it. You never failed. Your dream was to become acknowledge by the village. You gained that without becoming hokage.' she silently thought as she walked back to her house.

Naruto finally arrived home deciding it was best if he didn't give Hinata a present. Sakura was laying in bed waiting for him.

"So where have you been?" She glanced at him from her book.

"No where... Just shopping." Naruto sat on the edge of the bed. They talked for awhile before going to sleep.

A few days later Christmas had reached Konoha. Naruto woke up and got out of bed not trying to wake up Sakura. He went downstairs and began to make himself some Ramen. Sakura finally woke up 20 minutes after him and rubbed her eyes as she reached the lving room. She saw Naruto eating ramen and rolled her eyes.

"Can't you eat something else once in awhile?" She asked him a bit annoyed. Naruto shrugged as his mouth was full of ramen. Sakura found Naruto's gift and began to open it getting excited. Naruto smiled as he watch her open the gift. When Sakura reached the core of her gift she frowned.

"Really ... emerald ear rings? well... they do look nice." She shrugged and placed them on the table. Naruto shook his head.

"Sorry you know I suck at these things." He frowned slightly. Sakura smiled brightly and bend over to kiss him softly on the lips.

"Thats okay hun..." She whispered. Naruto swallowed hard trying to contain himself. Sakura then rushed over to get Naruto's gift.

"OPEN IT OPEN IT!" She screamed. Naruto winced at her screaming and quickly took the box from her. He open it to find a shirt that says "I Love Ramen!".

" Oh... Thank you... I really like it!" Naruto played it off well. He hated the shirt. 'I eat ramen not wear it... *sigh* ... what ever.' Naruto got up and placed his bowl in the sink. He then remembered him argument with Hinata. Sakura went upstairs to get dress.

" Hey im going to go to Ino's house. Merry Christmas Naruto-Kun!" She said as she jolted out the door. Naruto then went to his room. He went under the bed to pull out Hinata's gift. 'what did she give me? A fucking I love you card? That woman pisses me off the more I think about her... It's like she-' His thoughts stopped as he finally open the gift. He starred at it. Sitting there numbly and dumbfounded. In his lap was his dad famous Kunai set and instructions on how to use it along with the seals. Naruto couldn't believe that Hinata manage to give him this.

"H-how... She..." He stood there. His smile grew on his face.

"This is the best Gift I have ever received... Too bad I don't fight anymore. hmm well its time to head over to the Hokage building. Naruto placed the box under his bed.

He got dress and walked through the snow towards the building. He smiled as he was now in a good mood. He had Tsume's gift and Sasuke gift in his arms. Ready to show them his present and spend time with them.

"Uncle!" Tsume yelled as she saw him come through the door. Karin and Sasuke turned towards the blonde ninja.

"Hey! Merry Christmas!" Naruto said as his smile grew wide.

"Check this out!" Tsume said as she walked to the corner to get her sword. It was Sasuke's sword actually but, he gave it to her. Naruto's eyes grew. He then turned towards the said Uchiha.

"You gave her your sword?" He raised a brow surprised.

" Hn... yea why?" He grinned.

"Nothing...thats pretty awesome, Sasuke" He chuckled.

"Nothing short of..." Sasuke replied getting cocky. Karin slapped the back of his head and rolled her eyes. Sasuke rubbed the back of his head irritated at her actions.

"But... I got something even better than that Tsume!" He replied as he gave her the box. The girl starred as it for a long while before opening it up.

"You got me a frog contract! Am I even ready for summoning yet?" She asked and looked up at Sasuke who choked on his tea.

"What the hell! you idiot why did you get her that?" Sasuke said trying to think about the logic.

"Did you honestly forget that battle me and gaara had or do you just ... you know. Don't want to acknowledge me for being that strong during that time." Naruto said laughing a bit.

"When did you actually learn that?" He asking ignoring Naruto's answer.

"Before the chunin finals. Pervy sage taught me it. He knew I had a lot of chakra which is why he let me use it. That is why im giving it to her. She has huge chakra reserves due to her being an uzumaki. Thats why Karin could sense from far away and such." Karin pushed her glasses up glancing at our daughter.

"Hmm so it seems our family is really strong huh?" Karin Smiled.

"We were just good with seals and had a lot of chakra..." Naruto said trailing off.

"Well Ill use it!" Karin replied quickly. Sasuke shook his head.

"At this rate... you'll become the next Hokage, Karin. Hn..." Sasuke finally said.

"Oh and I got you something too Sasuke... It's not much but, I hope you like it anyways."

"Kunai set... hmm. Top notch too. Thanx" Sasuke said surprised at his gift a tad bit. Karin glarred at Naruto.

"So where is my gift Naruto?" He looked down.

"Im sorry... look Im not good with this. I only got Sakura Sasuke and Tsume something. So don't be mad at me! ... I suck at giving gifts, I really am!" Retired ninja said as he put his hands up in front of himself.

"Hmph fair enough... but next time... I would like something as well!" She said sternly.

"Well... did you get me something?" Naruto said quietly poking his fingers together in a very Hinata fashion.

"NO!" Karin yelled.

"Hey then you can't get mad at me!" Naruto protested

"Like Hell I can!" They began to argue as Tsume and Sasuke rolled their eyes.

"Well that being said... Naruto come with me for a second. I have a problem." Sasuke said standing up briefly and walking out the room. Naruto nodded and walked with the Uchiha. They finally reached the top of the building outside in the snow. Naruto loved the sight of the village as he stood next to Sasuke. It gave him a warm feeling that Sasuke was Hokage and that he looked over the village. Sasuke had Naruto's dream and Naruto had the strength to protect the village alongside him. They were the ultimate duo. Sasuke smirked.

"Just like old times eh?" He started.

" Yea...I miss our golden days where we would only get stronger." Naruto smiled brightly.

"Now... Im not mad... but what did you tell Hinata?" Sasuke said turning towards him. Naruto frowned slightly.

"I Um... why do you ask?" Naruto fumbled with the words. Sasuke eyed him silently before continuing.

"She quit the Anbu." He said firmly. Naruto Paled.

**A/N: tbh i didn't know what Karin should get... but anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it. Review please!**


	7. Too Late

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**A/N:Yes yes yes I know its been awhile. A lot of shit happened and yea... Um I would just like to say that to those of you who followed favorite and even went as far as to review I thiank you a lot. It gives me great joy when I see someone take a liking to my work. I already think im a horrible writer But im actually improving a bit. Now for Blood-C fans or Saya fans in general. Let's just sayd I watched Blood-C recently in one night and the next day I watched Blood-C the Last Dark. It was a dark anime but, To be honest I don't even like Blood-C like that. The thing is... Im just In love with Saya. She is sooo amazing and for those of you who watched the whole thing ***Spoiler*** She didn't deserve the life she led ***spoiler*** okay that aside though. I wrote a fanfiction for Blood-C to give her something she deserves! Anyways lets continue with Before it's too late. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7 Too Late

Another few months went by, as Naruto became more displaced than usual. He felt sick to his stomach. He didn't enjoy anything about his life anymore. The lost man was always tired and restless. All he did was train in the backyard. He barely spoke to anyone. Things had changed for him and Sakura's love only grew. She would brag about him day in and day out. In one Month they would get married. She started making invitations.

Naruto on the other hand could care less about the wedding. He stood in their room starring outside. It was midday and yet he had no incentive to go outside.

"Naruto! Im almost done with the invitations!" Sakura yelled from down the stairs. The young man said nothing. He slowly walked down the stairs. Sakura glanced up at Naruto.

"Whats wrong hun?" She asked turning her attention back to the invitations. Naruto eyed Sakura cautiously at the bottom of the steps.

"Nothing... I'm tired." He replied closing his eyes.

"Oh? you didn't get enough sleep?"

"Not that type of tired."

"What could you possibly be stressed about?"

"I think Boredom has the same effect."

"Find something to do?"

"I trained already."

"Friends-"

"All busy apparently."

"Look I don't know what to tell you." Sakura concluded the conversation. She tried to talk to him but, his quick replies irritated her greatly. Naruto walked over towards the table. Sakura having finally finished it, left one card off to the side.

"who's card is that?" Naruto ask. Sakura glanced at it.

"Oh im still trying to decide if I should invite Hinata or not." Naruto glared at the card.

"Thinking about it?" He said numbly.

"Well im going to invite her... don't worry." Sakura smiled.

"Meh... Some friend you are... im going out." Sakura waited for Naruto to leave the house.  
She then glanced at the card that had Hinata's name on it.

"Yes im a great friend. This card for Hinata has a lot more information about our great relationship that Naruto and I have. Im sorry sweety but, I won't let you take my happy ending away." She talked to herself as she prepared to head out to deliver the cards.

Meanwhile with Naruto, He was headed towards the hokage office to get his minds off a few things until he bumped into Shikimaru.

"Oh hey Naruto, how's it going?" He asked with his arms behind his head. Naruto looked tired and sad. "Hey man... whats wrong?" Shikimaru said freaking out a bit. Naruto said nothing but looked into his eyes. "Here bud lets go get some ramen and we can talk about it."

They were at the restaurant and Shikimaru order for both of them since Naruto wasn't speaking much.

"So... what's bothering you?" Shikimaru asked quietly.

"Nothing... I'm just really bored with my life. why is that?" He asked calmly

"Well... life can be troublesome..." Shikimaru said shrugging and looking off to the side.

"That's not what I meant." Naruto said firmly.

"Then how do you see it?"

"It's like... I mess things up. Im brash and Im quick to jump at things."

"Took you years to figure that out?"

"No seriously though..."

"I get it." Shikimaru shook his head as their food finally arrived.

"If anything... I think Marriage is going to be troublesome." Naruto stated.

"You know... My wife can be troublesome but, marriage itself? hardly. I honestly think thats the best thing to ever happen in my life..." Shikimaru trailed off as he finally began to eat. Naruto starred at Shikimaru long and hard before he starred down at his own food.

"Then why do I feel... Like its the worst thing to ever happen in my life." Shikimaru choked on his food. What was he implying?

"Don't be silly Naruto... I mean what about the day you were born. I hate to probe into your personal life but, Im just saying marriage is not by all means, that bad." Shikimaru tried to water down the situation.

" Ha... It's funny because I'd rather live a life of loneliness 10 times over than make a mistake that could not only make me more lonely but, also plunge me into pure depression." Naruto said calmly as he started to eat. Shikimaru dropped his sticks with his mouth wide open. 'Did Naruto just imply that he doesn't want to get married to Sakura? Oh boy I smell drama.' He tried to contain himself. "Don't even sweat it Shikimaru. Im a man and I can own up to my mistakes and my own short comings. I just wish... There was more I could do at this point." Naruto finally said ending the conversation.

Naruto finally made it to the office where Sasuke was seated peacefully with a smile on his face. He was going through his paper work rather fast. "Yes?" Sasuke said not looking up from his work.

"Hey Sasuke..." The Uchiha's eyes shot up.

"It's been a few months since you been here. whats been going on?" He asked the blonde noting that he wasn't looking too good.

"I didn't come up here for a reason. It was to stop me from asking a question I know you had an answer to for the longest but, now I must know." Naruto said quietly. Sasuke shifted in his seat preparing himself for a question he knew he had to answer the right way. His face became emotionless as his eyes bore into the Uzumaki's eyes.

"Go on."

"So... Where is she." He simply stated knowing that Sasuke knew who he was talking about. Sasuke didn't say anything for about a minute. Naruto was about to speak again.

"She's where she's always been Naruto."

"Which is?"

"Hyuuga Estate."

"Oh so she's there. Okay I need to talk to her." He jolted out the office towards Hinata's place.

Meanwhile at the Hyuuga compound, Hinata had taken a liken to her clan instead of following her dreams to be an Anbu Captain. She was sad and tried to hide it as much as possible. Hanabi Saw through this and tried to get her sister to talk but, she wouldn't budge at all.

"Im f-fine really." She quietly spoke as she walked towards the front door to answer. Sakura stood there with a huge smile on her face. Hinata instantly frowned.

"Wh-what is it Sakura..." She asked trying to be polite.

"Oh nothing I just wanted to stop by and give you the invitation to the wedding." She replied with a smirk spreading across her face. Hinata on the other hand was trying to contain herself. Her eyes grew wide.

"... W-wh... when is... wh-when is the w-w-w-wedding?" She stammered out.

"In about 3 weeks. Isn't it great? *sigh* what it feels like to be in love. well here you go Hinata." She extended her hand out as Hinata starred at it long and hard. When she finally grabbed it her hand started to shake rapidly.

"You okay?"

"..."

"Um... I have to go Hinata. See you later." Sakura managed as she jolted away to deliver the rest. Hinata closed the door and her hands still trembled as she ran to her room and weeped. She howled quietly into her old sweater that she wore before the war.

Naruto had raced to the Hyuuga Estate trying to get there in time. He finally arrived knocking on the door. Hanabi answered.

"Yes?"

"Is Hinata there?! I really need to talk to her!" Naruto Shouted.

"She's gone. She left the village." Hanabi said as she leaned against the door frame.

"Damn it! when did she leave?"

"About a hour ago. Shes decided to live somewhere else apparently. She said her career was over and she wanted to forget all her failures." Hanabi frowned.

"Where did she go?"

"Can't tell you that."

"And why the hell not?"

"She told me not to tell anyone but the hokage of her current location. And even I don't know exactly where she went."

"wait how is that possible? How are you going to tell Sasuke if you don;t even know where she went."

"She used an intel type of jutsu. It locks information in my brain so I can't actively use it unless the person who is the other target end of the jutsu is nearby. Even then I can't use the information unless that person and I are alone. She learned it in Anbu." Hanabi explained.

"Fuck me...damn it...god damn it Hinata! you piss me off day in and day out." He yelled storming off towards the house. He now had no motive to do anything. His life was now stagnant and he would now spend his life doing what ever he was suppose to do. He no longer wanted to shape his future. It was too late for him.

**Yea Sad right? and yes I know Sakura is a bitch but, hey she will soon get what she deserves. welp just review (yeah ik this chapter is short but the next chapter is even shorter so bare with me I just wanted to get something out there. also these are the quick sad blissful chapters.)**


	8. Depression Overload

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto!**

**A/N:Is this chapter short? Yes. Is the chapter name lame(ohhh I rhymed)? Yes. Am I lame for that parentheses note? yes. but all that aside This is a Hinata centric chapter. Trying to show everyone what shes going through. **

Chapter 8 Depression Overdrive

Hinata thought nothing didn't matter anymore. She had lost the man of her dreams. She couldn't fight what he wanted ultimately. She was happy for him but, she knew that she was a fool to love a guy like Naruto yet she continue to plunge her heart deeper because of the nindo they both shared. She felt that if Naruto didn't get his dream then she didn't deserve hers. She would be a failure with him and be alone for the rest of her days. Why bother? Why fight when they didn't need to anymore? They saved the world together side by side but, now it came down to personal life. Naruto would always respect her in battle but, never as a person. Even if it appeared that he finally understood he would turn and look in a different direction. The blonde haired man who became the sage of the village... Why did she have to fall for a hero? Why didn't she just follow what her father had set up for herself? Oh thats right, because she wanted to change her own fate like how Neji and Naruto had always did. She shook her head at all those thoughts running through her head and yet she still found herself still attached to Naruto seeing as her run away place was the sand village. If naruto ever went looking for her (whish she knew for a fact he wouldn't) He would come looking here first.

"What a fool I am for thinking that he could ever love me. Im really pathetic... My father was right." She quietly told herself. She walked along the tops of the Kazekage building starring at the glaring sunset with tears flowing down her face. Her hand still trembled and her hair was a messed and unkempt. She would sleep and weep on top of the building every day. She knew that Naruto would be married in exactly a week from now. She counted the days and the final 7 stood before her. She knew her life would be at an end once that day came. She tried to think rationally about everything they went through and what went wrong. The only thing she could think of was the fact that she was a shy fool.

"No point in thinking about it now... It's all over."

"Aren't you that Hyuuga girl?" Came a voice from behind Hinata. She turned to see Temari starring at her.

"..."

"You're a mess... are you sure your going to be fine up here? We can get you a room easily." Temari explained.

"No it's fine. I will stay here. Did you find a job for me here? Something I can do? I just need money for food." Hinata was humbled in asking. Temari eyed the girls appearance.

"Gaara said that you are fine. You won't be working. We will provide food and shelter for you." Temari smiled brightly.

"Oh ... okay" Hinata shrugged her shoulders as she starred back at the ground.

"Tonight we are having ramen-"

"I DON'T WANT THAT SHIT!" She snapped while yelling her eyes poured out. Temari was stunned not knowing what to say. "I-Im... im sorry... Ill eat what ever you give me..." She sobbed silently.

"N-no don't be... I'll tell Gaara if he can fetch something else. I'll be back hun." Temari said as she jumped off the roof and glided to gaara's office on her fan. Gaara had a bore look on his face as he starred into Temari's eyes.

"Brother... Hinata... She didn't want that ramen." Gaara thought long and hard.

"That was... stupid of me. I shouldn't have offered that to her. Just pick her up anything. Don't even say the word ramen around her.

"Why was that a bad idea?"

"She loves Naruto... and Naruto's favorite food is ramen. Im surprise you didn't even know about it. Shikimaru and Naruto are close and I can only imagine that he mention how... 'troublesome' it was a few times." Gaara explained in his slow moving voice as usual.

"Hm... okay." She quietly said as she retreated out towards the village to fetch Hinata something.

Hinata weeped for hours until Temari arrived with food. Hinata ate it quietly alone in the darkness of the night. When she was done she pulled her knee up to her chest with her back towards the wall. She starred at the moon as her tears flowed and her eyes wide at the amazement of the moon.

"You know... The reason you aren't working is because you're a friend of Naruto."

"So is kiba but, you wouldn't tell him he didn't have to work."Hinata countered.

"Thats because only you loved Naruto when he was alone as a jinjuuriki. I know that pain and for you to be one of the first few people to love him... I won't force that person to work at my hands." Gaara replied.

"Well... not everyone looks at things the way you do Gaara."

"While that may be true... Naruto and I see eye to eye."

"Don't you dare say his name around me."

"..."

"I just wish... to be alone. for the rest of my life. I can finally say that my life was a huge failure in 7 days. I let the man of my dreams slip through my fingers." Hinata smiled softly as tears continue to slid down her face.

"Im truly sorry... I'll leave you be." He quietly walked off the roof down the steps towards his office. Once he was gone Hinata continue to weep as she laid on the floor.

"Oh how my heart cries out for you Naruto-Kun" She whispered into the night as the moon glowed across the sand village.

**A/N: Gaara... one of my fav characters in Naruto. hmm well I hope you guys liked it. Review? please? alright alright I'll leave. Thanks for reading =3**


	9. Silent No More

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Slight warning to you Sakura fans. Their is minor sakura bashing in this. lol just giving you guys a heads up. Also I would like to thank those who took the time to read this story thus far. I really appreciated when people enjoy more work. Makes me feel useful =) This chapter is kind of dry in my opinion because it jumps all over the place. This is needed for the story to progress. Anyways enjoy the read!**

Chapter 9 Silent No More

Naruto was to get married in 4 more days. Everything went extremely slow for him. Sakura on the other hand had planned everything out. They both had their dresses ready for that one special day. The village was getting excited to see the sage get married. Naruto had a mask for the people of the village and when ever he was alone or with people he truly knew he would revert to his Drowsiness, emotionless self. There was nothing he could do. He knew it. He really wanted to love Sakura but, he didn't know what had change. He wanted to see Hinata before she left to see if she knew what he should do. Now that chance is gone.

Tsume was walking around the village getting irritated at everyone talking about her uncle's wedding. She accepted his choice but, she still hated how everyone spoke about it. Kojiro stayed in the house. He was upset more than Tsume was and often times Sakura would ask what had happen to the boy. He never showed up to practice nor did he practice to begin with.

"Well well well. Look at what we have here! We got the husband to be coming around the corner" Kiba snickered as Naruto came into view.

"Hmph at least I have a girlfriend, Kiba" Naruto glared at the Inuzuka.

"Hey! I didn't mean that as an insult. What ever though. So 4 more days huh?" He asked leaning up against the tree. Naruto leaned against the fence opposite of Kiba.

"Yup"

"Ya know... it's not too late." Naruto snapped his head up to get a decent look at him, with a slight frown.

"I have no idea what you're-"

"I mean I should be kicking your ass for what you did to my teammate but, It's not too late." Kiba looked over his shoulder as a leaf caught his attention.

"..."

"I have to go and pick up Akamaru." He told him and took off. Naruto didn't like what he had said. He went to the training field to let off some steam. 'This is bullshit... Im the savior of the ninja world and yet im the only one who isn't happy what the HELL' he screamed in his head as he threw a rasen shuriken into the ground blowing himself into the water. He let himself resurface as half of his head lay in water and his eyes starred into the sky. He just laid there as a tear slid off his cheek.

"I wish I could kick my own ass too, Kiba" He told himself. He turned his face towards the training ground and saw Kojiro starring at him.

"Mister... Uzumaki." Kojiro said as he started to walk away. He didn't want to be anywhere near the sage.

"W-wait!" Naruto called out as he stood out of the water and teleported in front of the boy. The Hyuuga child starred up at the man before him a bit surprised but, then he remembered who he was.

"You know my father at first would of sworn up and down that his eyes were always better... then at one point he started saying that your eyes had the most clarity but, now that he's dead I truly think you're the one whose eyes closed." Kojiro spoke quietly. Naruto starred down at the boy. He gritted his teeth and tried to remain calm.

"Alright thats it, fuck it! I need to speak to your mother." He said quickly. Kojiro got scared at first thinking he was in trouble then remembered that he doesn't even care. He spoke his heart. Naruto let the boy lead him to Tenten's house. Naruto knocked on the door and Tenten opened it to find an angry Naruto and a Hyuuga boy that looked scared.

"Um I'm sorry did my son cause you any trouble, Naruto?" Tenten sweatdropped but, then glared at her son.

"Yes he did... and I'm glad. It's all been piling up but, I need your help." Naruto said scratching the back of his head. Tenten raised an eyebrow and then glanced back at her son who seem just as shock as she was.

"Oh? come on in then." She said quietly. They both walked in and Naruto paced around the house thinking rapidly. "Naruto? Whats wrong? Would you like some tea?" She asked him several questions.

"No ... I don't want tea... I don't deserve tea or anything that gives me luxury to live life the way it is." Naruto said closing his eyes.

"Why don't you deserve those things?" Kojiro said almost sounding like his dad for a split moment.

"Because... I let the one person who truly loves me, slip through my fingers. The worse part of it all... Is that I... I... I'm in love with her." Naruto stated as he finally stop pacing. He stood their with a blank face. Tenten dropped her cup and Kojiro just starred at the man intently.

"Wh-what did you just say?" Kojiro asked the sage as he couldn't believe what he said.

"I love your Auntie. I love Hinata... No wait... I'm in love with Hinata Hyuuga." He said as his grin started to spread all over his face.

"Oh Naruto! This is great and all but..." She trailed off forgetting about the broken glass on the floor.

" It's too late..." Naruto said numbly as his back hit the wall and he slowly slid down. He came to a stop on the floor and couldn't believe he had messed up so badly.

"No..." Kojiro said as he stood up. Naruto glanced at the boy.

"I'm getting married in a few days Kojiro... I can't just end it when im so close to marrying Sakura." Naruto said closing his eyes. Tenten sadly starred into the sink.

"Naruto... " Tenten trailed off. She didn't want to say anything. Her words could possibly destroy any of her friends lives. Sakura would be heartbroken for years but, then again Naruto and Hinata. She couldn't stand seeing them two unhappy. They belonged together.

"I'm sorry but, I say this with as much respect as possible. To hell with Sakura." He stated bluntly. Naruto turned towards the boy who was about to head out.

"Where do you think you're going, Kojiro?" Tenten asked sternly.

"To see to it that my father's final wishes are granted. Im heading to the Hyuuga estate, Mother." Kojiro said as he ran out the door. Naruto just smiled.

"The kid got guts." Naruto chuckled.

"He gets that from his father, which ironically transpired through him from you and Hinata." Tenten smiled.

"We are meant for each other then." Naruto starred up at the ceiling, still sitting on the floor.

Meanwhile, at the Hyuuga Estate, Kojiro managed to get a hold of Hanabi.

"Listen to me... You have to help him!" Kojiro begged His younger Auntie.

"I can't, I told you-"

"I know what you told me! Do you love your sister?" He snapped quickly trying to get her to think. Hanabi paused thinking silently.

"Yes... I only wish the best for her in her current situation." Hanabi said growing impatient.

"Then please hear me out. I need you to tell the Hokage about the information That Hinata gave you. Please, if you want to see her happy again, then please do this much for me." Kojiro begged as he sat kneeled before her. She thought about it giving up on it.

"Fine... You will not interrupt the council again. Is that understood? It's already bad enough that they don't like you." Hanabi said giving him a sad look.

"I'm sorry if I wish to follow my father's wishes and view points. Besides I'm not even part of the side branch. Im not a pure Hyuuga but, I still have their pride and my father's spirit and that's all that matters." Kojiro smirked as he left the estate. Hanabi sighed but reluctantly went to see Sasuke.

Tsume and Sasuke were talking about tactics and tricks that the sharigan can pull off. They were having a happy conversation when Hanabi walked in.

"I'm sorry but, may I have a word with you?" She bowed then glanced over at the red haired girl. "Alone?" She added. Tsume glared at the girl and was a little upset that she was pushed out of the room.

"Yes what is it?" Sasuke said as Tsume walked out of the room and closed the doors. Hanabi shook her head.

"Can't believe im doing this but, this is information regarding Hinata's whereabouts." She simply stated. Sasuke slowly smirked, knowing what this meant. "You seem to know something about this whole ordeal." She eyed the Uchiha.

"No... not really but..." Sasuke looked out the window. "Let's just say, I had a moment of clarity."

Kojiro ran back home when he happened to bump into Tsume. Tsume looking irritated glared at the Hyuuga boy.

"Oh so you finally decided to come out eh?" She asked the boy. The pale eyed ninja ignored her comment.

"Look I don't have time to talk, I have to get back home." he told her as he started walking toward his house.

"Why? Look I hate this whole thing as much as I do. I wish there was something we could do." Tsume said sadly as she looked at the ground. Kojiro looked over his shoulder.

"I already did something about it. Hanabi Should be talking to Sasuke right about now."

"Wait what? So that's what that was about? What did you do?" She asked him catching up to him as they resumed walking to his house. Kojiro explained the whole situation to her as they finally got to his house.

Naruto was still in the same placed from when Kojiro left. Tsume beamed when she saw her uncle.

"Hey, why are you here? and why are you so happy?" Naruto asked as he looked at the two.

"Kojiro and I have always wanted you to be with Hinata! It would make us cousins and also it will make you happy. For the longest time I always was mad at you for teaching me the rasengan. Thats a technique that your son should know and that only told me that you were afraid of being alone, So you tried your hardest to get with the girl of your dreams not realizing that Hinata is the one you belong with." Tsume explained to Naruto as she hugged him. Naruto smiled.

"The byakugan and the sharigan can really see some shit I would never be able to see." Naruto joked.

"No you're wrong Mr. Uzumaki. My dad said your eyes were the best." He smiled brightly. Tenten came back down the stairs happy to see everyone.

"So is it done Kojiro?" She asked her son.

"Hai... Naruto go see Sasuke. He can now give you information about where Hinata is. Please hurry." He told him.

Naruto stood up smiling at everyone. "Thank you guys... you guys mean a lot to me. We'll all be family now" He smiled getting happy as he jolted out the door, heading towards the office.

"Hey Karin... You do know what this means right?" Sasuke asked her as he saw a grin spread across her face.

"Yes it means I can finally tell that slut off right? Hell Yea!" She laughed as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"The idiot should be here any second no-" And at that moment he burst through the door and ran up to the desk and slammed his hands down on it, causing papers to fly about.

"Sasuke! Tell me now!" Sasuke already knew what the man before him wanted. He chuckled.

"Whats the rush for? Did you finally... Get it?" Sasuke said not caring about the papers scattered around them. Naruto smirked.

"I.."

"Sand Village." Sasuke told him not wanting to hear a speech. Naruto eyes darted towards the Uchiha's to confirm. Sasuke eyes never faltered and silently confirmed it for the blonde. Naruto jolted towards the door then stop.

"Permissi-"

"Permission granted. Go." Sasuke once again beat him.

He was ready to tell Hinata about the way he felt. He was foolish this whole time. Thinking that Sakura was the one for him when all along it was the loyal shy Hyuuga who always rooted for him on the sidelines.

Meanwhile Sakura was just leaving the house when she saw Naruto headed towards her. She stop and decided to see what he wanted. Naruto frowned once he saw Sakura. He knew what he had to do.

"Whats wrong hun?" Sakura asked smiling cutely. Naruto stopped and looked at Sakura.

"There is something I want to tell you." He said uneasy.

"I'm listening."

"Thank you Sakura for finally giving me a chance after all these years." He smiled sadly.

"You know... I realize how great of a guy you are Naruto! You're kind and caring. You never give up and you care about your friends." She beamed happily.

"Yeah but, how long has it took you to realize that?" Naruto asked her seriously.

"Um some years but, look we're together now and I've never been this happy in my entirely life. I was actually thinking about... you know... losing it today or maybe after our honeymoon." She blushed and fidget for awhile.

"Oh..." Naruto said frowning.

"Oh?" Sakura glared at him.

"Well... that sucks."

"What the hell? I finally say that I want to lose it and you say 'Oh'?" She started to get angry getting ready to knock him out. He laughed lightly.

"To be honest I wanted to break it off actually. I already pawned the ring." Sakura stood there numbly taken back by his words.

"Wha... what?"

"I'm miserable... and depressed. I ... I simply... I can't be with you. I don't even know why I even liked you to begin with. Maybe it was because when I first met you, you were an innocent little girl who kept to herself. You were like me at first... sort of anyways... but when team 7 was formed you became selfish and bitter. Partly because Sasuke was there... and mainly because no one else liked me in the academy so it was just the cool thing to do. Everyone looked down on me... Or so I thought..." He trailed off getting a burst of happiness.

"But... I" She stumbled.

"Don't feel bad... everyone else talked shit about me... I'm not mad at you. I just had a moment of clarity. The one person I thought who was weird but, care about me the most. Even when everyone else doubted me she cheered me on. That was back then though... and later on she showed me more. She put her life on the line to save me and even told me she loved me. She then went on to snap me out of my grief in the middle of war. She has always stayed by my side and shared my morals... It's no one else but, her..." Naruto trailed off then turned towards Sakura.

"Hinata" She said sadly. Naruto then brushed passed her.

"I'm sorry... You can keep the ear rings and even take back my present. Keep the house too." He said over his shoulder entering the house. He ran up the stairs and took out the present Hinata gave to him. His dad's thunder god technique. He then went to the backyard. He used one of the seals at the bottom of the box in order to teleport himself to sand village.

Sakura stood there in front of the house on her knees. She couldn't believe what had just happen. Tears fell to the dirt road. 'Im a fool... Using Naruto as a safe goat. And now... I actually love him. Baka... Baka...' she told herself.

Naruto arrived at the gates of the sand village. It was dark and the wind blew roughly against Naruto.

"Damn it... looks like I'll have to find her later on. Need to find a room." He told himself as he enter the gate. Maybe it wasn't too late.

**A/N: Yeah so um I guess I don't have much to say about this. hmm I think my favorite part would have to be Sasuke and Naruto conversation and Naruto and Sakura conversation. Well this chapter was decently fun to write. The next chapter is like my absolute favorite. It gets really juicy in chapter 10 xD See you guys there! Don't forget to review!**


	10. Nindo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**A/N: I'm really proud of this one. I feel like this is one of the best chapter or story related material I've ever written in a while. Hopefully you guys like it. **

*****WARNING!WARNING!*****

**There is slight lime squeezed in there. I was debating about um er... Just be careful towards the end. Yes I know I'm a pervert but w/e lol**

Chapter 10 Nindo

Naruto walk through the sand village getting accustom to the area once again from his previous visits. The village, although some what more restrained than leaf, would still be a problem if he didn't henge himself as someone else. He knew the citizens would recognize him (Probably give him an easier time since they saw Naruto as strictly business and wouldn't treat him as a celebratory) but, if word got out that he was here, he knew for a fact that Hinata would react to it. Either positive or negative he couldn't take his chances. So he roamed through the streets. His new appearance consists of black straight hair and tan skin. It's been 3 days since he's been here and he knew that if he didn't say anything he would be getting married today. Nonetheless, He wouldn't give up on her. He knew she wouldn't give up no matter how slim the chances of her dream coming true. This would be the last day that she would wait and Naruto came to the realization that he wouldn't give up on her for the both of them. He had to confront her today. The blonde sage took his time trying to think of things to say. He knew she was at the kazikage place.

"Man this is it. The sun is already setting. I have to get to her today, so stop being a coward." He told himself as he took off in a sprint towards the kazikage house.

Gaara was a wise man. He knew what was going on in his village at all times. He knew Naruto was here but, he decided to wait to see how he handles the situation. Of course giving the circumstance he wondering why he waited for so long. His sand floats around the village giving him the ability to tell what is going on through out the streets. His eye on the other hand would be better but, this was more convenient to track him without him knowing and so the people of his village don't start to panic. The Kazikage closed his eyes knowing that he was about to come out.

"Gaara... You should know why im here."Naruto said quietly. Gaara turned expectantly.

"Yes, im well aware of why you're here but, may I ask why you waited 3 days?" Red haired man told him with a stoic gaze. Naruto frowned slightly.

"I knew something was fishy. I sensed your sand with sage mode... It completely threw it off." He chuckled slightly. Gaara amused let the ends of his lips curve slightly.

"Your Chakra mode would of been able to sense it far better." He told him.

"Yeah but, that would of made a scene. I can go into sage mode with little appearance change But, to answer your question... I really didn't know what to say. I've been trying to think of what to say and do for awhile." Naruto looked at the ground. Gaara shook his head turning back to the window.

"Hm... Very well. You know where she remains." His voice trailing off. Naruto nodded and headed for the roof top. He saw her looking as miserable as he once was. Naruto gave her a look of sympathy. 'Kami, im an idiot. Her... of all people shouldn't go through this.' He silently told himself but, he remained in his henged state to buy him time and see how she was doing.

"Miss, why are you up her all alone?" Naruto asked her as he walked next to her. She was sitting down and she glanced up then back at the sunset.

"Waiting for this day to end..." She whispered. Naruto then chose to sit down beside her.

"Seems like a beautiful day, if you asked me." Naruto remarked at her comment. Hinata, getting slightly annoyed that the man decided to stay up here with her, just starred at the sun. She didn't mind company since she believed that this was it.

"Yes... a beautiful day for the one I love." She once again whispered out. Her hair was reckless and her hands wouldn't stop shaking. Her face was stained with the tears of her previous nights. Naruto notice all this changes about her and a wave of gilt washed over him. He owed this girl.

"So it's a great day for him... but, what about you?" he asked looking worried. She shook her head slowly as she closed her eyes and tilted her head towards the ground.

"Today is where my last string of hope remains. Today is the day he got married to the wrong person but, " She paused as she tried not to be spiteful. She then smiled. "But, he's happy... and thats all that matters." She told herself as a single tear slid down her face. Naruto felt really bad. He wanted to see if she could be happy with someone else.

"Well... you're beautiful so... would you mind dating me?" He told her with a small smirk. Hinata turned towards him.

"You're not him... He's the only one I love. The only man that I need. If I can't have that then..."

"Then what?" His heart raced frantically.

"Then I'll be miserable for the rest of my days... I won't die only hoping one day he will see me. I will always fight in my heart. That's...wait... That's pretty foolish." She looked towards the ground. He starred at her for awhile. "I have to drop his ways... his nindo. Hahaha it's still in me." She laughed out of disbelief. "Maybe if I gave up sooner and settle for less I-"

"No." Naruto said firmly. She turned towards the man.

"Well surel-"

"I think I heard enough. You're Hinata... you deserve what ever the fuck you want." His heart beamed as his face turned red with anger. Hinata was taken back by his sudden out burst. 'Wait... out burst. This man... How does he know my name!?' Her head snapped.

"What did you call me?" She asked her eyes glaring at the man. Naruto face stop being red as he realized where he messed up.

"Wow I'm an idiot." He scratched the back of his head as he finally drop the henge. "Look... I came back-"

"Why are you here!? aren't you suppose to be getting married?" She stood up and looked down at the man. Naruto starred up at her and got up on his feet fast.

"No, I cut it off 4 days ago." He explained. Hinata held her breath trying not to jump to conclusions.

"Are you finally taking missions?" She asked trying to make up excuses of why he's here.

"No... why the hell..."

"Then what is it? Did Gaara need you?" Her hands trembled.

"Stop doing this to yourself. I came here for you." He told her looking at the ground.

"What about... I... " She tried to fight her emotions by coming up with logic.

"I... I'm an idiot. You were right about everything. I'm a fool Hinata. Yet here you are talking about you won't give up on me and you would never date another guy. You only care about my happiness rather its with you or not. Thats real love isn't it?" He paused she snapped her head up but, he continued taking a step closer to her. " You relentlessly hold on to my nindo. No scratch that OUR nindo and you wouldn't give up. Ha... heh. I can keep going. You were the first one there for me and in the academe you were the only one who believed in me and fought side by side with me even if I didn't know it. You died for me and even confessed to me that day. That was the first time anyone told me that they loved me. Then during the war when Neji died for us, You snapped me out of my state of hopelessness. You went on to be Anbu Captain while I couldn't find my way. I can see why you were disgusted with me. How I could be so blind after going through so much. How I started to fall lowly. You even gave me the best present ever!" By then Naruto was in front of her. He grabbed her hands as her heart was still racing. Her hands stop trembling in the warmth of his. She looked into his eyes. "I ... I'm a fool... Baka Baka Baka." He whispered. Hinata shed a few tears smiling sadly.

"Stop saying that..." She whispered back to him.

"But... I am.. I just."

"You were trying to figure yourself out... You were failing your long term goals left and right... you didn't want to settle for me because you were afraid of being a cop out." She told him "I understand Naruto Uzumaki." Her lips curling ever so slightly into a grand smile. His Heart pounded in his chest as she said his whole name and smiled at him.

"Kami you're so cute and smart..." He trailed off as he moved his hands to wipe off her tears. "And yet here you are once again forgiving me so easily and lovingly me unconditionally." He told her looking down at his own feet.

"You're the only man... That I need." She smiled trying to get him to look back at her as she tilted her head to look under the shadow of his hair.

"Hinata... I love you." He told her looking up. Her heart froze and her eyes widen. Her mouth trembled. She started to smile wildly.

"Naruto... I-I L-L..." She shook her head. "N-no good..." Naruto grinned.

"What happen to that confidence? You finally got me and you can't even say those words?" He joked pulling back from her as he shook his head. Hinata turned red. "That's alright... I'm just joking." He stuck his tongue out playfully but, to his amusement she took advantage of that and decided to kiss him. Naruto returned the kiss as their lips moved against each other. Hinata pushed away after awhile. Naruto stood there unable to speak.

"I... well... " his eyes shifted.

"Dumbfounded?" She smiled playfully.

"Oh you're funny..." Naruto trailed off pouting a bit. She hugged him putting her arms around his neck.

"I love you sooo much Naruto-kun." She smiled brightly.

"I love you too Hina-chan." He beamed as she blushed from her new nickname. They stood there for awhile. Temari arrived at the scene not noticing Naruto.

"Hinata all we have left is ramen... Im sor-" She paused staring at the blonde. Hinata turned red realizing what Naruto might say.

"Whats wrong with ramen?" He turned looking at Temari. "Oh Hey Temari..." He spoke.

"Um hi... She told me not to give her ramen so I ..." Temari's eyes shifted.

"... You don't like ramen Hinata?" Naruto blinked. she shook her head slightly.

"No I like it... just at the time... I was frustrated with anything that reminded me of you." She mumbled. Naruto starred at the girl then put his head down in shame. He started to grieve mumbling to himself. Hinata sweat-dropped and looked over towards Temari. "Ramen is fine, arigato." Temari was about to leave as she turned on her heel.

"Oi Temari!" Naruto called out to her. She stopped looking over her shoulder.

"You know when I was about to get married to Sakura I asked him why Marriaged was troublesome" He paused as Temari turned around growing interested.

"Wow... you must of really hated being with Sakura. So what did Shikimaru say?" Temari said putting a hand on her hip. She expected Shikimaru to say he didn't know why it was troublesome and that it just was.

"He told me that you could be troublesome but, marriage itself isn't... in fact he told me it was the best thing to ever happen to him." Naruto smiled brightly. Temari blushed lightly as she fidget.

"Wh-why are you telling me this?" She mumbled getting irritated that the blonde before her could make her react the way she did.

"Because I finally know what he's talking about." He told her then turned back to Hinata. Temari smiled as she decided to leave on that note. Hinata blushed lightly.

"You're not going to do what I think you'r-"

"You're going to be my wife!" He said firmly placing his hand under her chin and making her look up at him.

"I... are you sure?" She said her voice wavering. He chuckled.

"Let me make it official" He stated as he got on one knee and took out the lavender gloss diamond ring out of his pocket. Engraved on the side of the ring was the word 'Nindo'. "Will you marry me?" He said firmly cheesing like an idiot. Hinata smiled happily.

"Yes oh kami yes!" She yelled as she hugged the man before her. He stood up laughing as he hug her tightly.

"I was here for 4 days and traveled here using your gift. Otherwise I would of got here on this day without time to think over my words or find this ring. Read the side of it." She smiled and saw the word engraved on the silver band. "Because you never gave up... and I never gave up even when I thought it was too late. It's this very shared symbol that locked our fates together. Yes one can change his fate and destiny" He stop, thinking about Neji.

"But it's up to us to decide if we want to change our fate or accept it." She finished. She turned around looking at the moon.

"So... um do you like it?" he asked scratching the back of his head. She turned around nodding her head quickly. "Great!" He beamed as Temari came back up with their ramen.

They ate their ramen on top of the kazekage building happy with each other. Gaara told them that he had a placed for them to sleep seeing as Hinata was in a better mood. Naruto respectfully declined having his place in mind.

"Hey Hinata, you want to head over to the house I rented?" He asked kindly. Naruto was leaned against the wall and Hinata leaned against his chest with her back to him. He had his arms wrapped around her middle.

"Yes Naruto-kun" She said closing her eyes. He smirked using the seal in his pocket to teleport them back to his rented house. "I can't believe you're actually using those seals to do something so practical." She giggled. Naruto laughed lightly.

"You gave them to me! I think its okay if I have a little fun with them." He smiled brightly. She pulled out of his arm and turned towards him.

"Thats fine... do as you please." she kissed him lightly. Naruto shook his head.

"I'm going to have to get use to that..." He mumbled.

"You can handle a confession but, not a kiss?" she teased.

"Remind me again why you're not fainting." He countered. She gasped turning bright red.

"That's no fair!" She mumbled looking down. He laughed leading her to his room. Her face turned really red as she soon acknowledge the situation. "Um..." She paused.

"We're not going to do that..." He trailed off as he looked at her. She still shifted her eyes away from his.

"Did you...?" Naruto took awhile to figure out what she was talking about. Then remembered what Sakura told him 4 days ago.

"No... I'm a virgin." He stated quietly. Hinata let out a sigh.

"I know I shouldn't get worked up over that but, that makes me feel better." She told him ashamed that she was acting the way she did.

"No it's fine. It's funny because she wanted to do it on the day I was packing up to see you." He laughed. She frowned poking her fingers.

"Um would you if you loved her?" She asked him. Naruto starred blankly at her.

"For one I would never love her. Two sex isn't that appealing to me. I'm not a pervert like pervy sage." He told her sitting on the bed as he changed clothes and was wearing a black t-shirt and pajama pants.

"You wouldn't mind..." She poked her fingers again turning red. "Doing that... kind of thing... with me?" She asked not looking up at Naruto.

"HInata... You're really cute and... erm... Sexy..." He blushed saying the lewd compliment. He tried his best to use respectful words but, at the same time he wanted to use the right words for the situation. 'She's tooo sexy for me. Her long hair, those eyes and the way she looks at me. That cute blush she has... I'm lucky.' he told himself. Hinata satisfied with the answer was so red she rushed to the bathroom to change. She came out in lavender button up night shirt that allowed her breast to breath unlike her usual attire. She also had on Pajama pants like Naruto.

"Wow..." Naruto said as he quickly became hard.

"What?" She said innocently not knowing what was going on. She walked over by him and sat down. His nose started to bleed as she soon realized what the problem was. She glanced down at her bust then quickly tried to cover them up with her arms.

"I-I'm sorry! I got too comfortable!" She turned away from him and rapidly tried to button up the few buttons at the top to hide her D-cups. Naruto quickly turned her around undoing her buttons.

"It's okay really. If it m-makes you comfortable then it's fine. I want you to be comfortable around me." He told her smiling softly.

"But Naruto-kun..." She said leaning into him with her hand on his lap to get closer. She felt his bulge and her eyes popped. Naruto got harder in the palm of her hand.

"I ... er... yeah you can probably tell that I would totally have sex with you." He tried to laugh it off. She tried to contain herself turning red as she simply nodded looking down at it.

"It's really... oh my." She said as she took her other hand and placed it on her cheek as she left her other hand on his lap. She gently squeezed him and he moaned lightly. She turned bright red as she looked up at him.

"H-Hinata... We don't have to do this now if you d-dont want to." He said trying to fight his urges. She simply nodded.

" I was j-just curious. Will you be fine if I left you like this?" She said quietly feeling bad for getting him aroused. He sighed.

"It's a pain but, I'll manage" he said as he kissed her passionately. She allowed him to get access to her mouth as she leaned back and he pushed forward. After a short while he broke the kiss looking at her blushed stained face and her beautiful smile. he placed his forehead on top of hers starring into his eyes smiling like a goofball. "Damn I love you." He mumbled. She giggled lightly liking the closeness. she grabbed his hands intertwining them with hers.

"I love you too Naruto-kun. I don't mind having sex." She mumbled. His dick in turn twitched at the comment.

"We don't have to I mean- oh kami..." He mumbled as she placed her hand on that same spot and rubbed lightly. Their foreheads were still connected and she still had that sweet small smile on her face.

"I don't mind being... N-n-naughty for you." She said trying to talk dirty to him. He gulped.

"That was the hottest thing I've ever heard you say..." He said with pure seriousness. He reached up and grabbed one of her breast and fondled her. She moaned closing her eyes.

"Yeah... your nipple is hard... Looks like I'm not the only one." He whispered in her ear. She nodded.

"I-I know... I'm a p-pervert." She mumbled looking down as she continue to moan, Squeak, and rub his bulge. Naruto just chuckled. Tonight would be a long night for two reunited lovers. It's never too late to change or to continue to fight. They both knew that in their heart.

**A/N I was really contemplating about making this a lemon. =/ If you guys would like one I'll make a separate story and give it a shot. In that story you'll probably get 2 chapters or maybe 3 of straight lemons dealing with this story. Oh and this story is not over yet. I plan on writing one more chapter to wrap this up and close some lose ends. I hope you guys liked it. For those of you who reviewed thank you sooo much! I greatly appreciated.. even those who followed this story and favorite it =D Anyways this should keep you busy as I write the Final Chapter**

**Side Note: For those of you who stumble across this and have seen all of Blood-C (event he movie) Check out my other story that will be taking the main focus of my writing. It already has 2 Chapters up and I'm finishing up the third chapter tomorrow and will be posting that this week. But mainly its for fans of the character Saya in general. Romance story btw. Anyways review This chapter please! =D**


	11. Author's Note

**This will be replaced by a chapter**

**Pertaining to the reviews and my writing: **Thank you all who have reviewed my story thus far. As for the flamers. Look. Ik your the same guest as the last person so don't try to play it off like everyone hates my story. It's the same person im not dumb. Also yes I did erase your review because it wasn't constructive criticism . You claim I only keep stuff that is 100 percent praise when if you read I have a few errors with my story from other viewers that I did not erase (pertaining to those reviews I will go back and fix my older chapters and add more details and fill in some holes of what other people are doing maybe.). I don't care if you point something out or tell me something you don't like but, what I will not tolerate is 100 percent flame. If you're going to bash my story at least tell me what I should of did or be nice about it and act like a human being. If you can't even do that, don't review at all. And if you keep on spamming it, It will continue to get erased unless you give me something to work with. I quite frankly don't care if you ever read my work. You said nothing about my grammar or writing style so I must be doing decently . (and I personally think I need to work on that even more =/)

**The story itself: **Yes I was wrong for putting the warning for sakura bashing in that chapter because it was through out the story. How ever I'm sorry that things aren't just Black and white for your taste. This isn't just cookie's and cream story (and even then it still ends on a good note so be thankful. I've read worse stories). Naruto isn't a dick for trying to figure himself out like a normal human being goes through. Not everyone is crystal perfect. My writing style is gray. Because I believe people have to go through things to learn anything. You may think im bias but if you re read your own review about what you said you're being biased yourself. Sakura didn't care until after she got with him to see how good of a guy he was. She doesn't deserve Naruto. And if you read the summary it even says will Naruto be stuck in between everyone's happiness? So yes I made him fight for it and make mistakes for him to understand. Don't like it then move on to the next story or look for some NaruSaku stories. I don't hate Sakura but this is my first real big project as a writer and I been told myself that I wanted to write something like this.

**Overall: **I appreciate everyone taking the time to check my story out. I'm really grateful xD. But going forward so everyone knows. I do not tolerate flames. Help me become a writer. Point out my Grammar or writing style or word choice. It helps greatly. Or give me ideas of how I should of made characters act. I read fanfiction for about 5 years and I just started writing so I want to improve. I only can improve if you guys help me out and at the same time you can enjoy a story (hopefully xDDDD). I will be writing work for Blood-C and I will write more for Naruto later on. Prob some Naruto Hinata one shots (Prob 2) and I'm thinking about writing a Temari Shikimaru fic. I enjoy writing that couple a lot xD. Blood-C might see some cross overs with Saya pulled into different worlds. Other universes I might go into? Maybe Harry Potter ... I really like Luna Lovegood! and possibly League of Legends. ( ADC Main here xD). This is just a heads up. This is my last time talking to flamers in general. Going forward if you don't give me constructive criticism and Just straight out flame the story, Your review WILL get deleted. Also wanted to give you guys a heads up if you somehow like my writing style =/ that other stories are coming from different universes. If you have an Idea of what I should write just PM me! ^.^


End file.
